Persona 4 : The Holiday
by Shiney Moon
Summary: disini memuat tentang kisah hidup souji yang tersembunyi dihari-hari libur! ada hal-hal yang harus dia hadapi meski pahit,asem,manis.dan masalah yang harus dia selesaikan bersama investigation team,dan karakter di yasogamipun juga! CHAPTER 12 UPDATED! LOL
1. Chapter 1: Ayo kita bermonolog ria!

Oke,Persona 4 itu punyanya Atlus. Kalo aku yang punya tak bikin si souji balik ke inaba gara-gara sunblock-nya ketinggalan. Hehe,cerita macam apa itu. Mohon maaf bila storyline gak jelas,garing dan susah dimengerti. HUAHAHAHAH *overlaugh* kalo ada dialog yang tulisannya bercetak miring,berarti itu kata-katanya si souji,ya. Hehehe!

Oke! Kita mulai aja!

* * *

_Chapter 1 : Ayo kita ber-monolog ria!_

Matahari kurang bersinar lewat jendela. Angin mulai masuk-masuk kekamar. Dan..BRAAAK! suara jendelaku berbunyi menabrak dinding. Ini saatnya aku harus betulin jendela kamarku sebelum om saye—Ryotaro Dojima masang muka setan dan buang aye jauh-jauh ke Zimbabwe. Selesai betulin jendela (yg lumayan gampang karena tinggal kasih minyak) akuturun ke lantai bawah,mo sarapan.

"hai big bro!" sapa gadis kecil berambut kecil berambut coklat—ato sepupu aye,Nanako Dojima.

"_hai nanako. Mana ayahmu?_" aye jawab dengan penuh senyum.

"ayah pergi pagi-pagi,katanya mau menyelesaikan kasus" jawabnya.

Pasti tuh orang pergi disco-an ama partnernya,Adachi. aku gak terlalu yakin,tapi terakhir kali gua liat,atau pas dia pulang dia abis mabok sama pake baju dora the explorer yang kayaknya udah kekecilan.

"big bro,tadi teddie menelepon kesini,minta big bro buat dateng ke junes" sambung nanako.

"_oh ya? Selain teddie,siapa aja yang kesana?_"

"ada chie-senpai,yukiko-senpai dan yosuke-senpai"

Oh tuhan. Ini namanya bukan meeting,tapi penyiksaan. Mungkin chie akan murka dan memintaku untuk mentraktirnya steak. Mana aye lagi kere' lagi. PERFECT! Kebetulan yah,sekarang tuh lagi libur/hari minggu. Harusnya ya,aku masih tidur di futon-ku yg nyaman,tapi si jendela-annoying-yang-rusak itu membangunkanku dari mimpiku jadi raja minyak. Ah sangat sial.

"big bro,ini aku bawakan bekal untukmu. Mungkin berguna" katanya dan diapun menyerahkan kotak bekal polos berwarna biru.

MAKASIH NANAKO! LU PENOLONG NYAWA AYE KALO MISALNYA SI CHIE AMA YUKIKO BAWAIN GUA MYSTERY FOOD X! YIHA!

Akupun pamit kepada nanako untuk pergi ke junes. Tak rela kutinggalkan sepupuku yg manis dan bawain aku bekel. Tapi anehnya,pas udah nyampe di junes,gak ada satupun disana. akupun bengong terheran-heran. Dan..aku SMS teddie aja (teddie dikasih HP ama yosuke,katanya gara-gara nyelametin yosuke karena kesedek permen) dan tebaklah apa yang ia jawab di SMS? Dia lupa bilang kalo ketemuannya besok habis pulang sekolah. AAAAAA! APA GUNANYA DONG AKU KESINI?

_Pipipipipi…._

Ah. HP-ku yang sudah karatan bunyi.

"_ya halo?"_

"ah,souji-kun. Ini aku,Yukiko." suara di HP itu ternyata yukiko.

"_iya,ada apa? si yosuke kenapa lagi?"_

" ENGGAK,BUKAN YOSUKE" balasnya. Kayaknya sih,marah.

"_oh…begitu. Maap ada apa nelpon segala?"_

"enggak,kebetulan amagi inn lagi sepi-sepinya. Mau pergi?"

"_hmm…oke. Yaudah! Kapan dan dimana?"_

"di marukyu tofu,sekalian sama rise,entar sore"

"_oh,oke deh!"_

Diapun menutup panggilan telepon itu. Aku langsung _head back _kerumah,dan mempersiapkan diri. Sambil nungguin sore,aku ama nanako main Othello. Sayangnya…KENAPA AKU KALAH MULU? Padahal academic gua udah pol banget tuh,level 10 malah. Sudahlah,itu tak berarti. Akhirnya menjelang sore ( jam setengah 4 ) aku langsung berangkat ke marukyu tofu. Sesampainya disana,aku bertemu dengan rise.

"oh! Senpai sudah datang!" sambutnya dengan sangat girang.

"_iya iya. Oh ya,mana yukiko?"_

"yukiko-senpai agak terlambat katanya. Bagaimana kalau senpai duduk aja dulu?"

"_oke…kamu tau informasi itu dari mana?"_

" tadi yukiko-senpai menelepon sendiri"

Sambil nunggu,aku mesen sapo tahu. Mungkin kalo di bahasa-inggrisin jadinya: broom tofu ( sapo itu mirip loh kata-katanya sama sapu! ) akhirnya dikejauhan,yukikopun datang! Dia tampak ngos-ngosan karena lari. Diapun menghampiri kita,dan duduk dikursi meja makan kita.

"sori telat! Tadi di inn banyak banget tuh,salesman dateng. Jadi kutolak satu-satu" katanya.

"gak apa-apa kok,senpai! Nah sekarang kita komplit bertiga" jawab rise.

"_hei,apa tujuanmu mengajak kita kesini?"_

" senpai,boleh ajak kanji-kun?" pintanya.

"_hah? Oh uh….boleh."_

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian kanji datang. Dia datang sambil membawa sebuah kantong. Lalu dia duduk dikursi meja makan kami.

" kanji-kun,kantong apaan noh?" Tanya rise.

"eh risecchi,toh? Enggak…ini peralatan jahit.." jawab kanji.

"hah? Peralatan jahit? Kamu menjahit rupanya,toh!" sambar yukiko.

"iya…pengen bantuin nyokap kerja" jawabnya enteng.

EMAK LU MURKA AJA NGELIAT ANAKNYA MAKIN HARI MAKIN ANEH!

"_mau kubantu kerja,kanji?" _aku piker aku bisa membantunya…

"oh,boleh saja,senpai"

"KANJI-KUN! AKU JUGA!" teriak si rise.

"ah? Eh? Bo-boleh…" jawabnya (ragu).

"hm..aku juga boleh?" Tanya yukiko.

"boleh saja…"

"tapi jangan disini tempatnya!" kata rise.

"_mau dirumahku? Kebetulan lagi sepi,Cuma nanako ama aku_" usulku.

Akhirnya mereka setuju,dan kita langsung menuju kerumahku.

"selamat datang big—oh! Ada teman!" sapanya.

"nanako-chan!" sambut rise dan memeluknya dengan (SANGAT) erat.

Aku udah siap-siap dan standby disebelah telepon,kali-kali aja tiba-tiba si nanako kena anemia gara-gara terlalu kencang dipeluk ama rise.

"ada apa mau kesini ramai-ramai?" kata nanako.

"enggak..kita cuman mau numpang menjahit!" jawab rise.

"oh boleh,di kotatsu aja! Oh ya..aku boleh bantu juga?" tanyanya.

"NAH INI! BOLEH BANGET!" teriak kanji.

"KANJI-KUN JAHAAAAT! BERARTI NANAKO-CHAN LEBIH BERGUNA DARIPADA AKU?" keluh rise.

"EH BUKANNYA GITU,NENG! INI..!"

YEAH! RUMAH GUE BANJIR AIR MATA RISE!

Kitapun mulai merajut…tapi…

KRIIING! KRIIING! KRIING!

"ya halo,dengan kediaman dojima" kata nanako ditelepon.

"adik sepupumu cool" yukiko mengacungkan jempol.

"benar! Untung banget" seru kanji.

"APA! WHAT THE—" aku sumpel mulut nanako bentar,kemudian aku lepasin lagi.

"uh...senpai,boleh kutarik ucapanku tadi?" kata kanji.

YAELAH,GAK JADI PAMER DAH GUA!

Telepon ditutup. Kami semua cemas dengan telepon itu. Ada apa gerangan?

"a..ada apa,nanako-chan?" Tanya yukiko dengan penuh ketakutan.

"ayah kena food-poisoning!"

…..HENING….

"itu aja?" Tanya yukiko.

"iya…untung cuman itu aja."

"_kalo gitu..kita ke rumah sakit aja..ngerajutnya entar"_

"terus kapan inaba muncul di FIFA world cup?" Tanya kanji

"yaelah lu gue nanya nanako kamu jawab apaan!" si yukiko marah.

Lalu…dimulailah perjalanan menuju rumah sakit!

* * *

Segitu aja sih kemampuanku! Maaf banget ya! Maaf karena aku bikinnya sedikit ini…oh ya,tolong review! Aku juga butuh saran! Kritikan juga boleh! DUA-DUANYA BOLEH! Terimakasih~~


	2. Chapter 2: Tragedi Gaje

Oke,Persona 4 itu punyanya Atlus. Kalo aku yang punya tak bikin si souji balik ke inaba gara-gara sunblock-nya ketinggalan. Hehe,cerita macam apa itu. Mohon maaf bila storyline gak jelas,garing dan susah dimengerti. HUAHAHAHAH *overlaugh* kalo ada dialog yang tulisannya bercetak miring,berarti itu kata-katanya si souji,ya..

Terimakasih aye sampaikan pada **Dark Silhoutte,Black Zhe Zhe **dan **Pororen **yang SUDI nge-review cerita ini.. MAKASIH!

Saye buka tirai ( gorden kali! ) ini dan silakan membaca!

* * *

_Chapter 2 : Tragedi Gaje_

ya,kami dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit; Inaba Municipal Hospital. Aku hanya bisa berjalan lurus dan silent. Ah! Gua musti protes. Kenapa aye dijadiin protagonist yang kalem lagi? Harusnya kalo aku gak ditakdirin begini…aku suka celoteh-celoteh. TERIMA NASIB AJA DEH.

"senpai,boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya rise.

"_iya,apa?_"

"kenapa dojima-san bisa kena food poisoning?"

YAELAH ITUMAH GUE JUGA KAGAK TAU,BLEK!

"_aku tidak tahu. Hahahaha_" jawabku dengan ketawa palsu.

"ha..ha..hahaha?" rise ketawa keheranan.

Yak,aku berhasil membuat 1 orang mengira aku kejam dengan keluarga sendiri.

"risecchi,jangan ganggu senpai,nanti dia tambah khawatir" ujar kanji.

"oke. Maaf ya senpai!" dia minta maaf.

"tapi aku lelah jalan kayak gini!" teriak yukiko

"LHA? KAN BIASANYA KAMU TRADISIONALISME!" kata kanji.

"sekali-kali funky dong" jawab yukiko santai.

Itumah namanya bukan funky. Beda lagi.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa mil ( AKU CAPEK! ) kita sampai. Sesampainya disana si yukiko ngebirit ke resepsi,nanyain kamar pamanku dimana. Akhirnya ketemu,di 246..

"_hei.._" sapaku dengan tangan kanan diangkat.

"oh hai" balasnya.

"dojima-san,kami kesini untuk menjengukmu" kata kanji.

YAIYALAH! Kalo gak jenguk ngapain gue kesini!

"_oh..makasih"_ jawbanya,lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesisi berbeda.

Kalo dari bahasa palanya itu,gue tau artinya. Artinya: "PERGI LO SEMUA! PERGI JAUH-JAUH!" akhirnya aku ajak semua temenku itu keluar ruangan. Lalu aku sedikit mengintip. Ternyata si pamanku itu langsung nyengir-nyengir gaje. Oke,prediksiku benar. INI SAATNYA GUE IKUT THE MASTER DAN MELAMPAUI LIMBAD ( NOTES: melampaui panjang jenggotnya ) !

"senpai,ayo ke junes!" ajak rise.

"_hah? Mo ngapain disana?_" kataku.

"kita ngopi" jawabnya

" EH LU GILA RISE! KOPI KAN BAHAYA!" teriak kanji.

Spontan seluruh warga rumah skait menoleh kearahnya dan mengatakan: "SSHH!"

"_maksud rise,ngopi itu cuman jajan"_ jelasku.

"ooh…okelah! Ayo!" katanya mengangguk.

"tunggu..aku mendengar suara dari kamar dojima-san" kata yukiko setengah berbisik.

Kamipun mencuri-dengar.

"eh woi,anak-anak sudah pada kabur" kata dojima.

"THANKS,BRO!" kata adachi.

"omigosh! Adachi!" kata rise berbisik.

"_ah jangan berlebihan lu"_ jawabku.

"jadi,ryotaro. Kapan kita menyelesaikan misi kita?" Tanya adachi

"eh? Oh ya…kapan bisanya?"

"hari minggu ini"

Kami langsung kaget sedikit,dan ngebirit keluar rumah sakit.

"ya..ITU PAMANMU KAN!" kata kanji.

"kita harus kerumahmu lagi,souji-kun!" kata yukiko.

"ke-kenapa!" kataku. Kayaknya ada insting detektif dari yukiko.

"AKU HAUS" jawbanya.

AIIH!

"uh..di junes saja" jawabku lagi.

"rumahmu kan paling dekat! Ayolah!" katanya.

Kamipun berjalan kerumahku. Sesampainya..

"hai big bro! bagaimana ayah?" Tanya nanako.

"_ya…ayah…baik-baik saja"_ jawabku

"oi,nanako-chan. Kamu ada janji sesuatu hari minggu ini?" Tanya kanji.

"iya! Ada! Aku dan ayah mau pergi sama-sama ke junes!"katanya gembira.

WHAT THE ))SENSOR(( ! kamipun serentak kaget. Itukan hari dimana dojima bertugas. Aku pingin kasihtahu dia,cuman aku takut ntar dia nangis.

"uh..sudah ya nanako-chan! Kita pergi dulu~" kata rise,kemudian kita ambil 5000 langkah pergi jauh-jauh. Sesampai di junes..

"HAH! HAH! Capek gua lari…" kata kanji sambil ngos-ngosan.

"senpai..kita lebih baik istirahat sejenak.." kata rise kelelahan.

"_oke,aku traktir kalian soba deh,aku pesen ya.."_ ajakku.

Ketika aku menghampiri stand mie soba,tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki,pirang dan…HEI..kok aku kayaknya kenal..

"_HAH! KAMU..KAMU TEDDIE KAN!"_

teriakku.

"iya! SENSEI~" dia mencoba memelukku,tapi dengan kecepatan cahaya aku menghindar.

"_kalo gitu ted,aku pesan mie sobanya 4.."_

"oke!" dia langsung menggoreng mie itu. Akupun berbalik kearah meja kita.

"AH TUNGGU,SENSEI!"

"_eh? Kenapa? Uangnya kurang?"_

"bukan…tumben sensei tidak bersama nana-chan"

"_oh…dia..hm..AH! BELAJAR MAIN BACKGAMMON!"_

"…oh,ya…" jawabnya dengan penuh rasa ragu.

gue sendiri juga bingung backgammon kayak gimana.

Aku langsung balik. Tiba-tiba ada.. yang menepuk punggung aye!

"_siapa—oh..Yosuke?"_

"wassup!"

"_was-was sup ayamku kau ambil"_

"uh..dude,kau ngomong apa?"

"_bahasa yukiko"_

…HENING…

"never mind. Oh ya! Ada siapa saja disini?" kata yosuke memutar-balikan arah pembicaraan.

"_ada yukiko,kanji,rise dan aku"_

"mana? Mana? MANA!"

YA AMPUN,MAK! SANTAI AJA KALI!

"_itu.."_ aku menunjuk kearah mejaku.

Yosuke langsung lari kearah meja,dan seketika pemandangan hening disana berubah jadi ramai. Salah satu percakapan yang kudengar dari jauh,"MYSTERY FOOD X" dan "YUKIKO". Lalu yukiko langsung getok palanya yosuke. Okelah yosuke,itu bad idea. Laen kali gue gak bakalan nge-joke tentang mystery food x.

"sensei,mie sobanya sudah siap!" katanya.

"_oh..oke! ayo kita ke mejaku"_ ajakku.

"hai teddie!" sapa rise

"YO,FREAKIN' BEAR!" kata kanji.

"AWAS! ADA POLISI MAU KEMARI! TRANTIB!" teriak salah satu penjual

Kemudian datang sebuah mobil,lalu ada seorang detektif keluar dari situ. Oh..itu NAOTO!

"nao-chan~~!"teriak teddie.

"oh,kalian semua ada disini" kata naoto.

"hei..tentang yang teriak tadi..trantib? ada obrakan polisi mana?" Tanya kanji.

"uh..mungkin dia takut ngeliat nao-chan! Dikira dia nao-chan itu polisi" jawab teddie.

"yosuke" panggil seseorang.

Ketika aku melihat orang itu…rambutnya abu-abu panjang,pake seragam yasogami..kayaknya..itu adalah..

"_SAKI KONISHI?"_ jawabku dengan suara keras.

"WHAT THE?" kata yosuke.

"OH MY GOD!" kata rise.

Yukiko mangap-mangap gak percaya.

Kanji meluk kantong jahit.

Naoto melotot.

Teddie nangis darah. Eh gak lah!

Aku? Diam; berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Apakah ini efek sampai odd morsel? Efek samping mimpi gua semalem; yaitu si ai pake tuxedo sambil bilang "AYO AYO! TEMPE GORENG! 2 TEMPE 5 REBU!" ? ah. Apakah ini fatamorgana?

"ada apa? kalian seperti sedang melihat setan saja" jawab si saki.

YA ELU EMANG SETAN,SAKI!

Yukiko langsung pingsan tanpa sebab.

Naoto langsung call 911.

Kanji mulai merajut syal bertuliskan: FORGIVE ME!

Teddie kalap ngabisin mie soba yukiko—kayaknya mo cari kesempatan.

Rise meluk-meluk tangan gue. AH ELAH LU! SYUH! SYUH! JAUH-JAUH DARI TANGAN GUA!

Yosuke? Matanya ada gambar dungeon nanako,terus…oh,itu pohon? Aku kira tiang listrik! Ya,pokoknya gitulah. Mata yang gak percaya,tiba-tiba turun cahaya gaje..ah udah ah! Emangnya TAKE ME OUT!

"POKO'E AIM BEK!" kata saki. Mungkin artinya "pokoknya aku kembali!"

Yosuke langsun sujud-sujud di kakinya saki,minta ampun apa dosa dia,apa salah dia kok dikasih fatamorgana kayak gini.

"SENPAI! HORMATI SAKI-SENPAI!" teriak rise.

"oh ya..yukiko gimana?"

"anu…senpai masih pingsan" jawab naoto.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Aah! Pegal yaa! Tapi rasanya pengen nulis lagi! Saying waktunya gak cukup. Maaf kalo agak gaje/garing. Maaf! Mohon review-nya ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Lain ladang,lain belalang

Oke,Persona 4 itu punyanya Atlus. Kalo aku yang punya tak bikin si souji balik ke inaba gara-gara sunblock-nya ketinggalan. Hehe,cerita macam apa itu. Mohon maaf bila storyline gak jelas,garing dan susah dimengerti. HUAHAHAHAH *overlaugh* kalo ada dialog yang tulisannya bercetak miring,berarti itu kata-katanya si souji,ya..

Yay! Makasih untuk **Meshi-chan **dan **MacTavish Van Den Bosch **yang sudah meng-review saya..**Black Zhe Zhe **dan **Dark Silhoutte **yang mau nge-review LAGI! MAKASIH BERAT SEBERAT 100 TON!

Oke,mari kita melayat—eh mengunjungi fic kita yg udah long-hiatus ini…

* * *

_Chapter 3: Lain ladang,lain belalang_

Yosuke mau ngomong,tapi ketakutan. Aku tau,soalnya dia pernah ketemu orang yang mirip kanji,dan menepuk pundaknya. Padahal itu anak punkers yang paling kejam ke-4 setelah kanji di inaba. Alhasil,yosuke terpental jauh sekali,sampai ke shiroku store. Aku lagi beli royal jelly. ENAK LOH!

"uh..anda..beneran…saki?" kata yosuke terbata-bata.

"iya…emang ada apa!" jawabnya.

Yosuke setengah kaget,terus ambil sesajen dari bali,terus kasih ke saki. Saki cuman marah,terus tendang yosuke.

"AAH! DIA BETULAN SETAN! DIA SETAAAAAAAN!" jerit yosuke dari kejauhan,jauh dan semakin jauh karena dia kabur.

"LARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" semuanya berseru seperti itu. Aku sendirian.

SIALAN. GUE DITINGGAL.

"_eh..anda betulan saki konishi,kan?"_

"iya! Kau pikir aku siapa!"

AKU BILANG KAMU SETAN!

"_uh..ya,oke. Saya percaya pada anda_" jawabku pasrah.

Dia mengangguk sedikit,dengan tangan dilipat. Lalu dia pergi kedalam toko elektronik. Itu membuatku agak lega soalnya aku udah gak berhadapan ama tuh anak. Aku mikir bentar..kemudian..

OH TIDAK! KAN DISITU ADA TV YANG BIASA KITA MASUK KEDALEM!

Aku langsung lari kedalam toko itu,dan..toko sepi. Saki kagak ada. Itu berarti…aku langsung telpon yukiko.

"_YUKIKO! YUKIKO! YUKIKOOOOOOOOO!_"

"APA,NYET! KALO NGOMONG DI HP JANGAN TERIAK!" dia bales.

Hening bentar. Aku suka kayak gini kalo yukiko ngomong kasar. Lalu aku menceritakan segala yang terjadi daritadi semenjak mereka ninggalin aku,dan semenjak author salah nulis,mau pencet backspace jadi num lock.

"apa! saki… saki-senpai masuk kedalem tv?" kata yukiko histeris.

"_iya! Makanya kumpulin semuanya kesini!_"

Akhirnya semuanya udah kumpul. Tapi..ada yang kurang..aku pikir dan yang kurang itu..AH! CHIE! Akhirnya kita berjamaah kerumah chie. Kita kekamarnya.

"SAAAYA SI PUUTRII…SI PUTRII..SINDEN PANGGUNG…BILLIE JEAN..IS NOT MY LOVER!" chie nyanyi.

Gua heran. Nyanyi jawa tiba-tiba Michael Jackson.

"eh…NGAPAIN SEMUA ADA DISINI! EH TERUTAMA ADA LAKI-LAKI! PERGI!" usir chie.

Akhirnya kita komplit,dan masuk tv. Didalem..ya,banyak tiang studio..lantai gambar orang-orang mati kayak di SERGAP,langit kuning…dan pintu misterius! VELVET ROOM! Masuk ah!

JEGREEEEEK….

"welkom tu felfet rum" kata igor mau coba bahasa inggris.

"_gor,gua mau nge-fuse persona dong_"

"oh boleh! Bentar saya panggilin dulu asisten aye…GRET! MARGARET!"

Gret? Sekalian aja geret Margaret keluar velvet room.

"BENTAR GOOOR..AKU LAGI MASAK KUE PUKIS" teriak Margaret.

"oh oke gitu…sambil nunggu…mau kue pukisnya kagak?" tanyanya.

"_boleh_"

Baguslah kalo gitu! Pengganti medicine powder nih!

"silahkan…" kata margaret,membawa nampan berisi makhluk—eh itu makhluk bukan? Benda ungu melepuh,dengan air hijau diatas "benda" itu,taburan benda item kecil kayak kerikil diatasnya…

_"i-itu apaan?"_ tanyaku.

"INI KUE PUKIS ALA MARGARET! SELAMAT MENIKMATI!"

Yaelah..belom juga pergi ke dungeon sana-sini,udah mau maot. Aku langsung nyeret igor kekursi dia,terus aku suruh nge-fuse izanami-no-okami.

JEGREEEEEK…

"souji! Lama amat" keluh chie.

_"yaudah yuk kita berangkat…rise,udah ketauan belom dia dimana?"_ tanyaku.

"iya,ada! Di dungeon yosuke…di..uh…senpai,sini" dia manggil yukiko,berbisik-bisik..kemudian..

"snrk…HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" yukiko ketawa kencang banget. Dunia disini bergetar-getar. Pas ada salah satu lampu jatoh ( kemungkinan itu lampu tiang studio ) yukiko berhenti ketawa. Takut.

"emang,apaan sih?" Tanya yosuke penasaran.

"di dungeon kamu..bagian..snrk…SHIROKU STORE!" kata yukiko.

HUAHAHHAHAHAHAH! LUCU AMAT! ENTAR KETEMU SHADOW NENEK SHIROKU LOH! HAHAHA ( gak,gak kali ) bentar,loh…kok di dungeon yosuke ada shiroku store? Authornya kacau.

"yasudah,ayo kesana" ajak naoto.

Sesampainya disana,kita menuju kebagian shiroku store itu,aneh bin ajaib dari si author. Kita memasukinya..dan,penampilan shiroku store beda banget sama yang asli. Atap penuh sarang laba-laba. Lantai kotor. Di dinding ada tulisan "UCUP LOVE SRI" uh…ini percintaan apaan? Dan..patung kucing si nenek shiroku berubah jadi boneka Winnie the pooh.

"SAKI! WOI SAKI!" kita semua teriak-teriak manggil saki.

"aneh,dia gak ada disini kayaknya" kata naoto.

"iya! Setuju banget!" kata teddie.

" yaa~ siapa yang panggil aku~~" kata seseorang..itu…saki?

"DIA! DIA YANG MANGGIL!" teriak kita,dan nunjuk kearah yosuke.

"WHY ME?" yosuke merana.

"iya,senpai! YOSUKE MANGGIL SENPAI!" kata chie.

"oh..yosuke!" kata saki kearah kita semua. Bulu tangan gua berdiri semua. Merinding. Jangan-jangan yang kayak di film _Anaconda_,kita semua mati dibantai dan dimakan hidup-hidup. Ah ngeri gua.

"oh…kalian masih nganggep aku setan…" kata dia sedih.

"iya,sih.." kata rise.

Hening….

"aku hidup lagi gara-gara sebuah benda.."kata dia pelan.

"_terus?_"

"seperti ada benda melata item,nendang tuh benda dan jatoh ke jasad gua. Dan…HERE I AM!"katanya.

Wah,kayaknya yang dia pake itu moon tsukubame gua yang ilang ditengah-tengah secret base.. ( dungeon naoto )

_"iya,aku percaya. Semuanya! Percayakan dia!"_ aku ngasih taktik: Percaya sama setan—eh..sama orang yang dituju.

Dan semuanya tiba-tiba pake pakaian mo ke kondangan ( kecuali yukiko ama naoto,dia masih AGAK tahu ) dan bilang," SELAMAT DATANG KE PESTA KAMI PERCAYA ANDA!" dan tiba-tiba bajunya ganti jadi baju sekolah masing-masing. KALIAN! BERANINYA KE MAYESTIK BELI BAJU GAK NGAJAK-NGAJAK GUA!

Mereka semua,kecuali aku,pergi keluar tv bersama saki. Sepertinya mau pesta.

Lain ladang lain belalang,belalang itu lain sama ladang—eh salah.

Lain ladang lain belalang,( diulang ) setiap orang memiliki hobi yang berbeda. Tapi menurut gue,itu salah!

Mereka punya hobi yang sama,yaitu:

NINGGALIN GUA.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Nih dia chapter 3-nya..maaf ya,long hiatus. Lama gak update. Soalnya sibuk maen PS2+ngerjain sesuatu yang gaje,kayak: ngasih racikan tahu digepengin,air keran ama susu kental ke orang lain ( BENERAN! ) dan…3 hari dia gak nongol. Efek samping…MAAF BANGET YA,TETANGGA! dan,arti pantunya sebenarnya itu: setiap daerah memiliki adat istiadat yang berbeda. cuman agak dimodif dikit..dan,maaf bila ada salah kata! Tolong review-nya agar lebih baek ceritanya supaya gak garing dan gaje,ya!


	4. Chapter 4: Adventure nyari sepatu ilang!

Oke,Persona 4 itu punyanya Atlus. Kalo aku yang punya tak bikin si souji balik ke inaba gara-gara sunblock-nya ketinggalan. Hehe,cerita macam apa itu. Mohon maaf bila storyline gak jelas,garing dan susah dimengerti. HUAHAHAHAH *overlaugh* kalo ada dialog yang tulisannya bercetak miring,berarti itu kata-katanya si souji,ya.

BIG THANKS to **Neeta Shouji**,yang sudah review chapter 3,dan **Meshi-chan** yang mau review lagi!

Ini,langsung lompat ke chapter 4! Cepet gak? Tau deh.

LET'S GO! *teriak kayak dora the explorer teriak kejepit pintu*

* * *

_Chapter 4: Adventure nyari sepatu hilang!_

Akhirnya aku udah pulih dari "dizzy" gara-gara ditinggal di dungeon yosuke,beribu-ribuan shadow datang menyerang. Dan setelah itu,saki masuk sekolah. Setiap saki melewati salah satu murid ( LEWAT AJA LOH! ) murid itu gemetaran,dan memberi dia uang. Saki mah,terima-terima aja. YAH..KALO GITU GUA JUGA MAU GANTUNG DIRI DI ANTENNA AH! Eh,tapi jangan deh. Kan tangga paman dojima rusak. Entar naek ke genteng pake apaan,ya. Gak jadi,deh. Hehehe.

"hai bro! maaf ya tentang minggu lalu itu.."kata yosuke minta ampun.

"_iya,deh…"_kataku lemas.

"loh kok lemes? Masih inget kejadian itu?" Tanya yosuke.

"_enggak…aku bosen..bentar lagi liburan,gak enak kalo "spend time" ama berbagai social link…" _jawabku.

"social apaan? Social link!" katanya. Dia gak tau,sih.

"_lupakan saja"_kataku.

"eh bro,kita semua mau diajak nginep di amagi inn lagi loh! Mau ikut?" ajaknya.

Ini orang mau ngebalikin trauma gue disitu…

"_ntar,kalo kita disalahin lagi gimana?"_

"ah masalah itu beres! Kita punya naoto!"

HENING.

"_yosuke,naoto itu cewek."_

"oh iya,ya."

Dan,dari kejauhan datanglah kanji..dia habis dari faculty office.

"eh kanji,ada apa?" kata yosuke

"agh,guru-guru itu menyita bonekaku"jawabnya.

HENING.

"AAH! APA! KAMU BAWA BONEKA!" jerit yosuke.

"iya,aku yang buat sendiri"

Yosuke kabur. Aku merinding. Ya…kayak pelem "The Big Momma". Kanji jadi momma gede. GAJE! Hahaha. Aku ikut kabur.

"souji-kun!" teriak yukiko. Aku langsung berhenti lari,kemudian menghampirinya.

"_apa?"_

"kamu,jadi gak ke amagi inn?"

HENING.

"_eh maaf,aku ada janji ama nanako hari itu!"_ kataku,alas an supaya gak ikut.

"oh ya? Kamu mau ikut nanako nginep dirumah temannya? Dia ada acara menginap"

NANAKOOOO! KENAPA GAK KASIHTAHU ABANGMU INI DULU! ALESAN APALAGI YANG MUSTI GUA PAKAI DONG?

"_err…hari itu aku ada urusan dengan warrior orochi*…"_

*warrior orochi: nama game samurai di PS2*

"apaan lagi itu,WARIA OROSI?" jawabnya.

"…_.….oke,aku bebas. Aku nanti ikut."_ Jawabku pasrah.

"okelah!"

Dia meninggalkanku dengan sangat GEMBIRA,which totally aku sama sekali kagak ngerti. Jangan-jangan dia mau ngelemparin kita,para cowok,pake baskom lagi kali! Mungkin bukan baskom,batu-batu disekeliling pemandian. Parahnya sih,patung di pemandian.

"oh ya,teddie kuajak gak?" Tanya dia.

_"ya terserah"_

"kalo gitu,aku mau ajak ebihara ama kou,ah!" kata yukiko dengan senangnya.

APA! AI AMA KOU! ITU GIMANA CERITANYA ENTAR!

_"aku pikir itu…ide BURUK"_

"ah sudahlah,biar kuajak mereka sekarang" katanya meninggalkanku.

YAK! AKU DIKACANGIN PLUS DITINGGALIN!

_"yukiko,kamu tau gak sesuatu antara ai ama kou?"_ aku ngomong sambil jalan ama dia.

"tahu"

_"apa itu?"_

"pas kelas 4 SD,aku suruh ebihara nyuri sepatunya kou,eh kounya nangis." Jawabnya.

Kamu tuh yaa…cocoknya jadi partner kanji!

_"oke…kamu boleh ajak mereka!"_

Aku meninggalkan dia dengan lemes. Ini holiday,atau hari pengadilan,sih? Pusing,ribet amat. Ah,tapi kan ada naoto! Dia partner lawyer lelaki sejati!

"woi,nyet,naoto tuh cewek!" kata INNER souji.

_"oh iya,ya"_

Mungkin dikeluaran persona 4 terbaru,gua punya shadow souji! Asik!

"gak,gak bakalan gitu! Gak ada shadow elu innernya sendiri!" kata innerku lagi,dan lenyap suaranya tiba-tiba.

Bunyi dentang bel jam sekolah berbunyi. Itu tandanya sudah boleh pulang. Digerbang pintu sekolah,aku melihat sesosok perempuan berambut coklat agak keriting,dan panjang. Uniformnya mirip saki ( yeeeh,kok aku merinding lagi kalo nginget saki? ) . dan setelah di-notice..itu AI EBIHARA! OMG!

"BERHENTI SOK BERLEBIHAN KAYAK TRIO MACAN!" inner souji marah-marah.

_"sori"_

Si ai itu,mendekati aye. Kayaknya aku tahu apa yang dia mau lakukan.

"SOUJI! GIMANA YA! KOU JUGA DIAJAK KE AMAGI INN! RAHASIAIN SESUATU TENTANG INI YAAA!" teriaknya.

Eh,dodol. Kalo emang mau dirahasiain,kenapa teriak-teriak!

_"iya. Ada masalah lagi?"_

"iya..aku inget kejadian aku nyuri sepatunya…" jawabnya ketakutan.

_"jadi,kamu mau ngembaliin sepatunya dia?"_ tanyaku.

"enggak,sepatunya aku loak ( loak: dijual ) " jawabnya santai.

KALO GITU,JANGAN DEKETIN KOU! GUA UDAH RANK 8!

_"cara satu-satunya itu,kamu harus balikin sepatunya"_

"oke…berarti kita harus ke tukang loak dulu aku kecil" katanya.

_"oh,oke! Selama kamu inget wajahnya."_

"iya! Aku kenal sekali wajahnya!" jawabnya antusias.

AKHIRNYA,AYE BISA DIMENGERTI!

_"yasudah,ayo"_

"kalo gitu,deh. Aku yang tunjukkin jalannya"

Akhirnya. Dari sekolah,kita lurus…belok kiri…terus lurus…dan belok kanan. Loh,loh..kok…kita ke perumahan? Perumahannya aku kenal…

"woi,kayaknya gua kenal jalanan ini!" inner souji kembali berbicara.

_"ya,sama! Aye juga kayaknya kenal"_

"…woi,inikan jalan kerumah kite,rumah si dojima" inner souji meng-reveal jalan misterius ini.

WUAPA! TUNGGU,TUNGGU. Bisa aja yang loak itu tetangganya dojima. Ha..ha.. *ketawa merinding*

"yak,kita sampai!" kata ai.

APA! INIKAN RUMAH SI DOJIMA! WHAT THE?

"diluar siapa!" teriak seorang gadis. Kayaknya nanako,deh.

_"nanako,ini aku.."_

"oh,big bro. eh? Kamu kan kakak yang dulu banget ngeloak sepatu ke ayahku!" kata nanako nunjuk-nunjuk ai seraya ketemu dewa nakula *disamber nakula*

"hehehe,iya. Ada ayahmu?" kata ai.

"beruntung sih ada,biar kupanggil" nanako masuk kedalam,dan manggil ayahnya.

"oh,eh…ada si ebihara"kata dojima.

_"oh,paman! Paman sudah keluar dari rumah sakit!"_ kataku gembira.

"YAIYALAH! LU KAGAK LIAT GUA MONDAR-MANDIR DEPAN TV SAMBIL BAWA EDAMAME PLUS BIR BELAKANGAN INI!" dojima teriak kayak orang stress. Gua ikutan stress.

"um..gini,paman! Paman masih ada sepatu yang waktu itu saya jual ke paman?" Tanya ai.

"beruntung kau! Ada! Nanako,ambilin sepatu di area 34 rak 39844 sesi 12097!"

"iya,yah!" kata nanako.

Aku cuman bisa bengong. Ternyata dojima itu hobi nyolong,ya. Sampai-sampai rak sepatunya berapaan tuh,se-triliunan. Bisa masuk Guinness world record neh!

"ini,yah" kata nanako sambil ngasih si dojima sepatu itu. Sepatunya kecil,berdebu lagi. Eh nanako-nya…GAK BERKERINGAT SAMA SEKALI. Dia monster atau apaan,sih!

"ini sepatunya!" si dojima ngasih ai sepatu hasil colongan yukiko + ai.

Akhirnya kita berdua keluar rumah itu,dan kita sujud-sujud. Kalo ai,sujud gara-gara sepatunya ketemu. Kalo gue…beda lagi. Karena udah keluar dari rumah si tukang nyolot.

_"gimana? Udah puas kan,sepatunya ketemu?"_

"PUAS BANGET! THANKS FOR DOJIMA!"

Yaelah! Bilang "THANKS FOR SOUJI!",kek! Kenapa musti dojima!

_"eh ai,aye mo bilang sesuatu."_

"hah? Apa?"

HENING SEBENTAR.

JANGAN ADA PIKIRAN KACAU.

GAK ADA OLEH-OLEH ( eh apaan sih! Gak nyambung! )

_"entar di inn,jangan nyolong sepatu gue"_

HENING PANJANG.

"anak tolol!"

Mulailah adegan pukul-pukulan. Yukiko dateng.

"kenapa,nih?"

"eh yukiko,kita gebukin dia,yok!" ai mengusulkan untuk nonjok aye.

"jangan,kasihan!"

AKHIRNYA ADA RASA SIMPATI!

"kenapa?" kata ai lemas.

"jangan pukul,kita belah aja" katanya dan tiba-tiba nunjukkin GERGAJI OTOMATIS.

OH MY GOD! *sambil nganga*

Daan…itulah akhir dari cerita sebelum aku terbelah. Enggak..aku belom dibelah,kok. Yang penting,aku belom DIANIAYA!

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Wahai kalian semua..perlu kalian tahu…INI BUKAN FIC TENTANG SOUJI X AI! Karena,yaah…saya cuman pengen tuh berdua smackdown plus gebuk-gebukkan. Souji HARUS KEDAFTAR KE WIMBLEDON—eh maksud saye,SMACKDOWN PROFESIONAL! Ah sudahlah,gaje amat ya. Terimakasih atas simpati anda untuk membaca fic ini,dan TERIMAKASIH sekali bagi yang mau meng-review fic ini. OKEEEH COY!


	5. Chapter 5: BAD BAD ENDING

Oke,Persona 4 itu punyanya Atlus. Kalo aku yang punya tak bikin si souji balik ke inaba gara-gara sunblock-nya ketinggalan. Hehe,cerita macam apa itu. Mohon maaf bila storyline gak jelas,garing dan susah dimengerti. HUAHAHAHAH *overlaugh* kalo ada dialog yang tulisannya bercetak miring,berarti itu kata-katanya si souji,ya.

500 thums up ( buset! Ini tangan atau tali sepatu ) untuk SEMUA yang sudah meng-review aye dari chapter 1 *nangis,terus ambil tisu sekotak* MAKASIH ATA DUKUNGANNYA SAMPAI SAAT INI YA!

Percaya gak percaya,JOE SANDY MASUK TIM PERSEBAYA! *digebukin massa + bonek + persebaya lovers* lagian,ehem,joe sand daftar kapan juga!

* * *

_Chapter 5: BAD BAD ENDING_

Akhirnya,hari yang sudah aku ( tidak ) tunggu datang. Itulah hari dimana kita semua menginap di amagi inn 3 hari 2 malem. Sepertinya,para cowok-cowok sudah lupa sama sekali tentang insiden 'dilemparin-baskom-kayu-bejibun' itu. Dan insiden 'dilemparinn-baskom-kayu-bejibun' itu adalah trauma gue nomer dua. Nomer satu? Izanami-no-okami gue ke-HAPUS. KEHAPUS! ITU KAN AMPE 1001 MALEM NYARI PERSONANYA! *ahem* oke,kembali ke topik. Kita kesana dengan jalan kaki. Kita semua pada bawa koper,abis itu jalan jauh-jauh lagi. Ada salah satu anak perempuan,dia ngeliatin si kanji terus. Dia juga bareng ibunya. Kalo gak salah,yang gue denger ini:

"ma,lihat deh orang itu!" kata si anak,nunjuk-nunjuk kanji. Kanji gak denger.

"iya,kenapa nak?" kata si ibu heran.

"dia,dia om yang curi boneka Barbie aku" jawab si anak itu.

BARBIE. BARBIE. BARBIE! Kata-kata itu mekayang dalam kepalaku. Dan aku mulai mengambil jarak jauh dari kanji,sebab aku lagi disamping dia. Entar aku ketularan "KANJIBIETIS" singkatan dari kanji + Barbie + tis.

"hoi,aku laper nih! Gak ada makanan?" kata yosuke.

"oh,kamu laper?" kata chie.

"iyaaa…ada makanan?"

"ah! Itu dia!" samber yukiko.

"hah? Apaan?" yosuke bingung.

"entar,di inn aku…ada 4 chef super keren dalam memasak! Kamu tunggu aja!" yukiko menjawab dengan bahagia.

Chie,ai ama rise langsung ngangguk bentar,eh mukanya ikut seneng juga. Kayaknya…ada yang gak bener. Aura udah ngerasa gak enak. Akhirnya,pas kita sampai di inn,yosuke langsung duduk di kursi meja makan,disusul ama aye,kanji,teddie,kou,yosuke ama naoto. Ya,naoto cuman cewek satu-satunya di meja makan ini. Keempat orang itu…tidak ada. Kita sempat berbincang-bincang,sampai…ada sebuah aroma gak enak dan sedap dicium.

"sniff sniff…heh,bau apaan nih?" kata yosuke terheran-heran.

"sniff—eh iya,senpai bener!" susul kanji.

_"iya…"_ aku ikutan.

"kayak bau kaos kaki souji pas training aja!" samber kou.

GUA JITAK LU! DIEM AJA NAPE!

"sepertinya,baunya aku kenal.." kata naoto pelan.

"TEDDIE TAU! INIKAN BAU SPAGETTI KESUKAAN TEDDIE!" teddie teriak-teriak gembira dengan histeris.

Kayaknya sekarang dia harus ke dokter THT. Indra penciumannya udah kagak beres.

"YUHUU~ MAKANAN SIAP!" kata seorang cewek yang suaranya agak…kenceng dan,sporty? suara chie.

"HAH? APA?" teriak kita semua ( kecuali naoto,dia kan innocent ) . kita udah kayak rada budeg.

Chie dateng bawa serbet,tisu ama piring,dan meletakkan satu-satu ke kita.

Yukiko dateng bawa sendok,garpu ama pisau. Si teddie pas ngeliat pisau agak kaget.

Rise dateng bawa gelas doang.

Dan…ai? Dia bawa gerobak berisi makanan ditutupin tudung saji. Kita semua penasaran.

"didalem tudung saji ini,makanan kalian yang enak menunggu!" kata ai.

Tudung saji ( oke,kita panggil ts aja ) pertama dibuka. Isinya…mangkok gede berisi air ijo,dan ada benda bulet warna item,ngapung di lautan ijo itu,plus batang kayu kecil yang ikutan ngambang.

"ini aku panggil SOUP IKAN BANDENG!" kata rise ceria.

Kalo kata gua,ini lebih mirip segitiga bermuda versi abrasi-nya.

Ts ke-2 dibuka,ada batu yang mirip ama sepatu,yang hampir diselimutin serpihan kertas.

"kalo ini,aku yang buat. Ini MAKARONI SCHOOTEL!" kata yukiko dengan kata-kata yang salah.

Oh,inimah namanya 'STONEGRILL'. Bukan macaroni schootel lagi namanya.

Ts ke-3 dibuka,ada mangkok ( lagi ) tapi ini isinya minuman,putih bening.

"ini,aku yang buat" kata ai.

AKHIRNYA! ADA JUGA MINUMAN NORMAL KAYAK AIR MINERAL!

"ini tuh jus mata katak! Bergizi!"

Urat kepala gue HAMPIR putus. Kalo diliat sih,agak…kentel. Oh tidak.

Ts terakhir dibuka. Isinya…POPCORN.

"ini,ini popcorn kan,yukiko-senpai?" Tanya kanji heran.

"iyalah!" yukiko bangga.

YES!

"popcornnya bukan dari jagung,tapi dari akar BAWANG!" tambahnya lagi.

NO!

Semua ts sudah dibuka,perlengkapan makan sudah dibagikan. Berarti…KITA HARUS MAKAN MAKANAN INI. Dear author,kenapa begini? Belom juga tamat game-nya! Belom juga ada persona 4 fes,udah mati duluan! Aku melihat keadaan teman-temanku tercintah ( jiaah )

Kanji melotot dan mangap.

Yosuke berkali-kali nelen ludah. Sesekali dia banting earphonenya,terus diambil lagi.

Teddie bikin surat wasiat.

Kou mati suri. Entah kemana jiwanya sekarang.

Naoto mukul-mukul meja dengan wajah ditutup sambil bilang: "APA SALAHKU? MIMPI APA GUE SEMALEM?"

Inilah versi BAD BAD ENDING persona 4. Mati karena makan mystery food x. meskipun pakai revival bead,balm of life,maupun moon tsukubame. Gak akan pernah pulih. Aku hanya meratapi nasib. Memberi sebuah ratapan kepada orang-orang yang aku ingat.

_Oh nanako-ku,sodaraku yang tersayang,maapkan abang kalo abang suka lama-lama di wc._

_Oh paman dojima-ku,maapkan aku kalo aku sering nyuri rokok paman dan menjual rokok yang telah aku colong itu._

_Oh almarhumah king moron,muridmu yang telaten dan keren ini akan menyusulmu. Tapi berenti dulu di gas station,yah._

_Oh ibu kashiwagi,aku menyesal,harusnya aku sudah dari dulu buang ibu ke jurang tanpa dasar. Biar gak nyesel lain hari._

_Oh nenek shiroku,semoga engkau lupa dengan utang-utang saya._

Kayaknya,bikin ratapan gak guna. Pada kuno semua. Pada oh,oh dan oh semua awalannya. Takdir harus saya hadapi! YEAH!

Dan,dengan sekejap,tak dapat dipercaya,kanji ngambil satu sendok sayur 'sop ikan ijo' itu. Aku,yosuke ama naoto udah bisik-bisik,bahwa jiwanya si kou lagi mempengaruhi kanji supaya dia makan satu sendok sayur. Tapi kayaknya gak ngaruh. Kou bangkit dari kematisurian-nya.

Yosuke juga memberanikan diri,ngambil 2 slice 'stonegrill' itu.

Naoto mengambil 1 gelas penuh berisi jus mata katak. Dia merinding.

Kou ngambil 3 sendok sayur 'sop ikan ijo'. Dia mulai extrim.

Teddie,karena takut digaplok,dia ambil sekantong penuh popcorn bawang.

Aku? Aku mengambil jus mata katak aja. Sama kayak naoto,untuk mengurangi rasa KEJAM.

"so? Makan dong!" rise member semangat.

"ayo dong!" kata chie.

"gak sabar,ayo cobain!" semangatan dari yukiko

"ayo!" sorak ai.

Kami semua MELAHAP satu sendok ( aku ama naoto bukan minum langsung,minumnya nyendok ) secara bersamaan.

HP ( health point ) menurun drastis. Kou mah kagak punya,dia punyanya itu MSP ( mati suri point ). Kita semua pingsan sebentar,abis itu bangun lagi. Spontan kita semua teriak:

"WADOOOOOOOOOW! TOILEEET! TOILEEET! MAAAK! BABE! PERUT GUE SAKIIIIIT!"

Bahkan naoto yang innocent-pun ikutan teriak gitu.

kita semua pada battle,untuk memperebutkan toilet satu-satunya di inn ini. ada sih yang lainnya,cuman udah keburu dipake para si chef. rupanya mereka nyobain makanan mereka sendiri. AHA! RASAIN LO PADA! *ketawa jahat*

Jadi? Yah,cerita hari pertama di amagi inn ini aku sudahi saja,ya. Aku akan ceritakan nanti,TENTANG SURVIVING THE LIVING HELL OF FOOD itu!

tapi ada satu hal yang gue daritadi gak kerasa.

yaitu...daritadi kou gak teriak sama-sama. aku lihat dilantai meja makan.

aha,dia kembali mati suri.

* * *

Terimakasih atas bantuan anda semua,saye bisa sampai chapter 5! Jangan lupa beri saran dan kritikan,agar story makin abgus dan gak gaje,kaya joe sandy ikut persebaya kaak tadi. THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6: Dark day gaje ver

Oke,Persona 4 itu punyanya Atlus. Kalo aku yang punya tak bikin si souji balik ke inaba gara-gara sunblock-nya ketinggalan. Hehe,cerita macam apa itu. Mohon maaf bila storyline gak jelas,garing dan susah dimengerti. HUAHAHAHAH *overlaugh* kalo ada dialog yang tulisannya bercetak miring,berarti itu kata-katanya si souji,ya.

Kepada semuanya ( ya,alien-pun termasuk ) bagi yang melihat ini,bahwa harus mengetahui:

-cerita tambah gaje

-karakter pada OOC ( menurutku begitu )

-author gila gara-gara dipaksa minum jus mata kataknya ai.

Percaya atau gak,anang itu sama siapa aja boleh! HAH? Enggak,mumpung liat adachi ikut inaba idol,rekam ah! Oh ya,pesan sebelum merekam: JANGAN TERPENGARUH JUDUL,KARENA AUTHOR ITU AGAK UDIK JADINYA ANEH. Plus,kalo ada tanda kurung,itu dalem hati ya…misalnya:

"duh aku mau makan (UDAH DARITADI!)" kata yosuke.

Artinya yosuke ngomong "duh aku mau makan" tapi dalem hatinya "UDAH DARITADI!"

Thank you bagi yg mengerti! WISH YOU WELL! *digampar pembaca karena full bacot*

* * *

_Chapter 5: Dark day_

Beberapa saat setelah insiden 'super mystery food x',kami ( termasuk naoto ) sudah lumayan pulih. Begitu juga para chef,yang depresi akan masakannya sendiri. Tetapi yang belum pulih itu kou dan ai. Kenapa? Biar kujelaskan…

Kou karena gak tahan sama mystery food x,jadi gila. Dia sekarang lagi main Barbie ama anak rumah disebelah komplek inn ini. Rencananya kita mo jemput dia.

Ai,depresi+shock. Akibat minumannya kou jadi gila. Dia merasa bersalah,gitu.

Akhirnya,sepakat ga sepakat,kita akan menjemput kou dari rumah komplek sebelah. Yukiko jalan sambil nyeret ai yang sekarang udah jadi batu ( akibat depresi+shock ). Akhirnya pas kita didepan rumah itu,semuanya cuman bisa diem tanpa kata. Ga ada yang mau nyapa.

"teddie…kamu buka pintunya,ya?" suruh chie dengan lembut ( karena chie takut )

"hah? Teddie yang harus buka? Gak mau!" bantahnya.

"ted,entar lu gua promosiin jadi cleaner deh…" kata yosuke.

"hah? CLEANER ITU APA YA?" kata teddie. Dasar udik! *author digampar,padahal sendirinya udik*

"itu…bagian yang mengurus pesta para perempuan" kata yosuke bohong,biar teddie mau.

"MAU! MAU! TEDDIE MASUK,YA!" katanya polos. YES! Ada yang jadi korban!

Teddie dengan ceria mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Kami semua mengintip dibalik tembok rumah itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Rupanya,sesaat setelah teddie mengetuk pintu itu,pintu itu terbuka dan…JENGJENGJENG. Dihadapan teddie ternyata sosok wanita gemuk ( karena gemuk banget,bahasa kasarnya ya GEMBROT ) banget,sampai teddie menganga gak percaya.

"MAU APA?" kata si gemuk itu.

Teddie masih nganga.

"HALO?"

Teddie masih nganga. Kali ini dia melotot.

"ADA ORANG?"

Teddie nganga,melotot dan membeku.

Lalu aku melihat kesebelah kotak pos rumah itu,ada nama marga keluarga rumah itu. Pas dibaca... "Ohtani" …..OH MY GOD! INI RUMAHNYA HANAKO! BERARTI MAK GEMBROT ITU ADALAH…IBUNYA HANAKO!

"_yosuke!"_ bisikku.

"apa!" jawabnya

"_ini..ini rumah hanako!"_ kataku.

"hanako? Hanako yang mana!" balasnya dengan bingung.

"_hanako,hanako ohtani si gendut itu"_

"…..lu serius?"

"_iya."_

….

"WHAT THE $!% ?" kata yosuke kasar.

"_kasihtahu yang lain."_ Perintahku.

Dengan patuhnya,dia kasihtahu yang lain,bahwa ini rumah nanako. Yang lain udah pada megap-megap. Bedanya cuman kanji. Dia lagi epilepsi. Kembali ke teddie…

"JAWAB SAYA!" teriak mak gembrot itu dengan nada kesal.

Tapi,teddie yang malang masih saja nganga dan diam.

"oh,berarti ini mainan yang hanako minta. HANAKOOO,PAKETMU UDAH DATANG NIIIIH" teriak mak gembrot,manggil hanako kayaknya.

"iyaaaaa ma! Aku lagi maen Barbie sama kou-chan nih!" jawabnya. Suaranya keras banget,jadinya aku tahu deh.

Teddie dibawa sama si mak gembrot itu. Tapi teddie masih membeku. Kanji yang mengetahui hal itu,epilepsi lagi. Semuanya hanya bisa membayangkan hal-hal sadis yang akan dilakukan hanako pada boneka ba(r)unya. Mungkinkah...nanti teddie akan dibacok terlebih dahulu,dipastikan kalau dia boneka? Sampai kou,yang melihat hal itu bisa ketularan kanji,ikutan epilepsi? Lebih baik teddie mati tertimpa ketawanya yukiko daripada gini!

"senpai,kita perlu taktik! Dan aku punya satu" kata naoto.

"_apa itu?"_

"tapi senpai harus menuruti perintahku,dan yang lain juga." Katanya lagi.

20 menit kemudian,rencana selesai. AYOK MAIN FACEBOOK!

"lu gila! Selametin si gila ama teddie dulu baru maen!" inner souji,back in action.

"_makasih dah ngingetin"_

"gua bakal ngingetin lu kalo lu lupa minum obat"

"_makasih—EH APA!"_

Liciknya,inner souji gak ngomong lagi. Ini pasti kerjaannya author. Daritadi bikin gua apes mulu. harus menjalani misi (bisa juga perintah paksaan) yg diberikan oleh naoto. Begini plannya:

1: aku dan yosuke harus jadi banci lagi kayak di beauty pageant. Tapi harus membeku biar dianggap boneka juga.

2: naoto pura-pura jadi polisi,memberitahu rumah ini bahwa ada ancaman penculik. Dia yg pura-pura membantu dari ancaman itu.

3: rise mengadakan jumpa fans pribadi.

4: yukiko dan kanji jadi maskot piala dunia afrika. *dilempar piala bola ama orang afrika*

-ai dan chie,bertugas hanya mengontrol dari luar doang. Bedanya ai,dia manjat kelantai 2 untuk mengontrol keadaan lagi apa kou gila sama hanako+teddie.

"siap? MULAI!" kata naoto langsung mendorong aku dan yosuke kedepan pintu.

Akupun memencet bel,dan seketika mak gembrot datang lagi.

"wah wah wah,ada kiriman paket boneka untuk penggemar hanako! Anakku memang top!"kata mak gembrot. Aku dan yosuke dibawa.

"(TOP MATAMU)" kataku dalam hati.

"rencana 1 sukses! Aku maju ya,untuk plan kedua" kata naoto.

TENG TUNG ( bunyi bel rumah hanako )

"ya?" mak gembrot dengan sedia buka pintu.

"begini,saya dari kepolisian inaba,beserta asisten saya didalam mobil sebelah sana" kata naoto sambil nunjuk kardus bergambar mobil polisi. Didalamnya ada mascot polisi.

"oh iya,silahkan masuk" dengan sopannya mak gembrot mempersilahkan masuk.

Untuk sekilas di penglihatanku,aku masih aja ditenteng. Diem-diem mataku melirik (YA BUAT LIAT SEKITAR,LAH) kesana-sini. Kalo si gemuk ngeliat aku,aku langsung memebeku lagi. Akhirnya,kita sampai kekamar hanako.

"ini boneka lagi,dari fansmu!" kata ibu hanako.

"oh makasih ya fans-ku!" jawab hanako.

Ahem. Siapa fans hanako ya? Pasti adalah.

"kou-chan,ada boneka teddie!" kata hanako.

"OH YA! AYO MAIN! AYO MAIN! AYO MAIIIN!" kata kou dengan suara dimiripin cewek.

Ai yang melihat itu ( ya itu memenag tugasnya ) langsung shock,mulut berbusa dan jatoh kebawah. Untungnya hanako korek kupingnya habis.

Kanji yang dari bawah ( belum gilirannya ),langsung nyeret ai keluar rumah,tampar-tampar ai sampai dia bangun. Kata kanji sih,pas tamparan ke-57,ai sadar. Kanji langsung ngelempar ai dan sukses! Dia lagi menjalani tugas sekarang.

"hanako mainin boneka rambut abu-abu sama teddie,kamu yang rambut coklat ya!" kata hanako.

"IYA!" kata kou dengan look-alike-woman-voice dia.

"kanji-kun,sekarang giliranku!" kata rise.

"oke,aku tiruin suara mobil dulu!" kanji jawab.

"NGINGUNGNGINGUNG…..TIN TIN!" kata kanji niruin suara mobil. Yang ini look-alike-broken-car-voice.

"SPADAAAA ARTIS RISE DATANG!" teriak rise. Ini bukan sapaan artis,melainkan TUKANG POS!

"ya ada apa?" dengan secepat kilat ibu hanako udah didepan pintu.

"masa ibu gak kenal saya!" kata rise setengah kesel.

"inget,inget! Yang ngamen didepan tatsumi textile bukan?"

…

"ibu,bukan. Saya itu idola. ( HAA BIARIN LU GUA LAPORIN KE MABES POLRI TAU RASA! )" kata rise (dengan marahnya).

Ahem. Gua mo ngomong ama author boleh?

**KENAPA LU? PROTES?**

Kenapa di Inaba ada mabes polri?

**Oh iya,ya.**

jadi author jangan miring dong!

**Gua kagak miring,gua sekarang duduk serong kiri!**

Ancur! Apa kek selain mabes polri!

**Ya,gue bolehin dah. Gak gua masukin mabes polri,tapi kapolsek!**

Thanks—EH KOK POLISI INDONESIA LAGI!

**Eh gua salah kamus,ini kamus kepolisian!**

PERGI DARI HADAPAN GUA.

Author udah aku marahin! Yes!

**GUA MURKA,LIAT AJA LU ENTAR!**

ASTAJIM.

"senpai,udah kan ngomong ama authornya? Giliran dialogku nih" kata rise.

"maap. Lu duluan."

"Saya rise kujikawa geto loch,lw pasti mao tandatangan gw khan?"

"RISE! SESUAI DIALOG!" kanji teriak dari belakang.

"maaf"

"Saya rise kujikawa loh! Mau tandatangan?"

"MAU! MAU BANGET!" gendut dengan percaya langsung ambil kanvas gede.

Akhirnya,sambil mengulur waktu,rise tandatangan. Tapi dibuat tulisannya panjang banget.

"anu,kok lama banget ya?"

"diam. Ini tandatangan artis."

…..

"boleh saya ambil kertasnya?"

"nuh uh. Belum selesai."

….

"udah selesai? Hampir kanvas saya penuh tandatangan anda…"

"belom. Masih lama,sekitar 2 jam lagi tandatangan sukses."

…..

Saking gak sabarnya si gemuk itu,kanvas disambar dengan kesalnya. Kini rise tahu dia dalam bahaya.

"AI-CHAN! WASPADA! KODE PINK,KODE PINK!" kata rise di walkie talkie.

"kok kode pink? Itu kunci baru!" jawab ai.

"bukan,kode merah itu terlalu ke-lelakian! Pink lebih wanita"

"BAWEL! JADI LAGI KODE MERAH!" ai sewot.

"iya,kasihtahu senpai didalam"

Ai langsung mengetuk jendela 3X. souji dan yosuke,yang tengah dijadikan sebagai kacung,mengetahui itu. Melalui interaksi antar persona ( CIEEH,ADA INTERAKSI BARU COY! ) yang hanya bisa dilakukan persona-users tanpa suara,souji segera kirim message ( EMANGNYA FACEBOOK! )

"_yosuke! Kode merah!"_

"gawat banget. Mak gendut mao keatas." Kata yosuke.

"_TEDDIE! MASIH IDUP GAK! GUA MO NGOMONG LEWAT IAP (Interaksi Antar Persona) NIH!"_

"aku masih hidup!" kata teddie.

"_giliran lu beraksi. Sebelum lu kedalem rumah ini,lu bawa kecoa mainan,kan? Ama topengnya?"_

"iya,sensei!"

"_kamu harus takutin hanako pake kecoa itu sampai pingsan."_

"tapi teddie takut!"

"UDAH LAKUKAN AJA" yosuke sewot.

Dengan rasa penuh keberanian (dan keterpaksaan) teddie mulai bangkit dari kebekuannya. Dan dia mulai menakuti hanako menggunakan topeng kecoa dan mainannya.

"HAAA AKULAH RAJA KECOA!" kata teddie.

…..

"AKU AKAN MEMANGSAMU LAYAKNYA RAJA KECOA KANIBAL!"

…

"huaaa kau gak berhasil,sensei!" kata teddie sambil buka topengnya.

"AAH! ADA MUKA RAJA KECOA!" teriak hanako kaget,terus pingsan.

"AAAAK! RAJA KECOA! Pingsan aaah~" dan kou yg pingsan dengan bilang-bilang.

"lah,kok giliran topengnya teddie copot,kok malah pingsan semua?" kata teddie.

"udah,sekarang kamu gembok—maksudku,kunci kamarnya dengan sekuat tenaga" kata yosuke memerintahkan.

"kenapa harus sekuat tenaga? Kan udah ada kunci pintu?" teddie terheran-heran.

"_entar kalo si mak gendut tau dikunci,terus nge-dobrak pintunya gimana?"_

"TEDDIE BELOM MAU MATI! TEDDIE GEMBOK CAP KASIH DERITA AJA!" kata teddie meronta dan menggembok pintu sebanyak 500 gembok.

Ah. Agak lega. Tapi ada 2 masalah sekarang:

-harus membawa kou keluar dari sini.

-menyembunyikan hanako di lemari baju.

Resikonya:

-meski 500 gembok,pintu takut didobrak.

-bisa-bisa kalo ketauan dianiaya.

-ai harus menggendong kou sampai ke lantai satu dengan cara turun pake pohon.

-takutnya ai malu banget sampai kou jatoh dan kena bagian kepala,lalu amnesia.

Plan ini harus sesuai. Aku mulai melakukan tugasku: menyembunyikan hanako di lemari. Selesai. Yosuke menggendong kou ke ai. Ai dari mukanya udah merah kayak tomat rebus ( eh itu warnanaya kayak terong kalo direbus,hehe ) .

"ebihara,bawa kou!" perintah yosuke.

"gak,gak mau!" sahut ai.

"kenapa gak mau?"

"karena aku gak mau!"

"entar ane kasihtahu yang lain tentang sepatu loakan-mu itu.."

"loh kok hanamura tau!"

"kanaane dikasihtahu ama souji"

"SOUJI! AWAS AJA LU ENTAR!"

"hush,pokoknya bawa kou sampe kebawah!"

Akhirnya,mau tak mau ai harus membopong kou lewat pohon. Akhirnya sih berhasil. Aku langsung lompat dari jendela dan aku memerintahkan smeuanya untuk kabur langsung ke inn.

"_AYO SEMUANYA! LET'S BACK TO INN!"_

"eh,berarti giliranku ga ada dong?" kata yukiko dan kanji.

"kebetulan sih sedang tidak diperlukan,tapi maap banget.." kata chie.

Akhirnya semua pulang dengan selamat di inn. Beberapa menit sesudah itu kou siuman,dan gak tau apa yang terjadi.

**Heh lu kou,mao liat sesuatu kagak?**

"a-apaan itu?" kata kou ketakutan.

Author bin jahanam pun menyetel seluruh kejadian kou amnesia+gila main boneka sama hanako.

"i-itu gue!" kou gak percaya.

"_iya,beneran lu tuh!"_

"GUE GAK SALAH LIAT?"

* * *

Gilee! Udah banyak banget chap. nya sampai 6…oh ya,notes untuk para pembaca: maaf sekali,chapter ke-6 ini sangat lama keluar. Hehehe..mumpung…waria orosi—eh warrior orochi! Kalo mau liat chap ke 7…kali aja tunggu 1 abad! TAPI SAYA BERCANDA,YA…..GA SAMPAI 1 ABAD KOK. pokoknya makasih dan silakan tumpahkan kritikan/saran anda disini...sebelum yosuke banting setir mobil dojima... *digaplok dojima pake rem sepeda*


	7. Chapter 7: Yosuke dan mobil impian

Oke,Persona 4 itu punyanya Atlus. Kalo aku yang punya tak bikin si souji balik ke inaba gara-gara sunblock-nya ketinggalan. Hehe,cerita macam apa itu. Mohon maaf bila storyline gak jelas,garing dan susah dimengerti. HUAHAHAHAH *overlaugh* kalo ada dialog yang tulisannya bercetak miring,berarti itu kata-katanya si souji,ya.

Meski cerita ini bersambung,saya masih memerlukan IDE! Dan kali ini saya mendapakan ide baru dari jemputan sekolah. Entah kenapa. Udah 5 tahun.

Sepertinya sudah banyak episode yang sudah saya tulis dan sekarang saatnya untuk…

MEMBUKA EPISODE SELANJUTNYA! MWAHAHAHA!

Ehem. Prolog yang satu ini gak bermaksud melawan,kok. Hanya untuk kata pengantar. Hehehe.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Yosuke dan mobil impian_

Kalian masih ingat impian yosuke untuk membeli motor? Ya,kali ini dia sedang terpana. Kenapa? Karena kita sekarang ada di showroom automotif terbesar se-INABA. Sengaja yukiko mengajak kami kesana,karena hari ini inn lagi sibuk.

"jadi? Sekalian menambah ilmu kemobilan!" kata yukiko.

"woaah! Ini aku udah punya!" kata rise sambil nunjuk limousine yang isinya mewah.

"rise…keren tenan! Kaya banget!" yosuke kagum.

"ini…mobil yang ini.." kata rise sambil nunjuk mobil timor tahun 80'an.

"wah? Kamu punya 5?" Tanya yosuke.

"yang ini aku belom punya"

"_giliran yang murah gak punya…"_

Akhirnya,kami pergi ke bagian showroom mobil lama. Ditemani seorang guider ( pemandu ).

"waaah! Mobilnya keren bangeeeeet! Pak,ini apaan?" kata rise.

"gua kan cuman beda 2 taon ama elo. Panggil aja kakak!" kata si guider.

KAKAK!

"bagus. Ini tuh pot bunga dan teko teh!" kata guider.

"kenapa harus teko ama pot bunga,kak?" kata teddie.

"gatau. Mungkin nanti ada mobil bentuknya pot bunga dan teko teh bernama: POTEKBU!"

Potekbu….nama yang sempurna.

"sekarang kita masuk ke bagian sini!"

Akhirnya,selang berapa jam,si pemandu dengan semangat celoteh sana-sini tanpa capek. Meng-kasihtahu mobil-mobil ala inaba. Karena kami kelaperan,kita mampir di kantin disitu.

"banyak juga ya,mobil aneh—maksudku,mobil keren inaba…" kata yosuke.

"banyak jenis dan keanehannya,senpai" naoto menambahkan.

"jadi? Aku boleh pesen steak?" chie memelas.

"alah,masa ada yang jualan steak disini?" yosuke meremehkan.

"senpai,counter steak-nya ada disebelah kanan meja kita" kata kanji.

"YOSUKE! TRAKTIR KITA SEMUA YAAAA!" chie makin minta+melas+ngemis-ngemis yosuke.

"okelah…" jawab yosuke pasrah.

Beberapa menit kemudian,datang pelayan membawa 10 piring penuh berisikan steak.

"yes! Punyaku dateng semua!" chie gembira.

"ALAMAK! ITU SEMUA KAMU YANG PESEN!" teriak yosuke histeris.

"iya! Kamu gak boleh minta loh! Week!" akhirnya chie langsung melahap semua steak dengan 2 gigitan.

"kalo chie yang pesen aja segitu,yang lainnya?" yosuke mulai takut.

"uh..hanamura,aku pesen teh tawar aja,ya?" ai menghibur yosuke.

Sip. Kita semua hanya diam duduk dan sesekali meneguk teh tawar masing-masing,kecuali chie. Dia nambah 18 steak lagi,dan ditambah burger dan jus. Nasib.

"asyik! Aku kenyang! Makasih banget ya yosu my pren!" kata chie ngerangkul ( wess…udah mulai romance? Hahaaa,tapi cuman ini,kok! ) yosuke.

Kou yang ngeliat itu, dan mulai nangis.

"c-c-c-c-chie-san?"

"apa,kou?" chie jawab.

"HUAAAA DIA KEJAM…KEJAM…." Kou mulai meringis.

"ha? Aku kenapa?" chie bingung.

"CINTA SATU MALAM…UWOO…" kou nyanyi sambil ngangkat 2 telunjuknya keatas.

"woi lu nangis atau mao dangdutan! Kayak gua aja lu!" chie mulai marah.

Kou takut,dan diam.

"eh semuanya,kita liat mobil yang itu,yuk!" kata yosuke.

"_oh kamu mau coba mobil itu? Boleh!"_

Di area mobil itu,guider mendatangi kita lagi.

"ini mobil bisa anda coba! Saya nyalakan mesinnya,ya!" kata guider dan menyalakan mesin mobil itu.

"y-yosu..kamu beneran mau nyetir?" chie meirnding.

"semuanya,ayo masuk ke mobil!" suruh yosuke.

"chie! Temen lu yang satu ini kaga beres,nih!" yukiko mulai merasa gak enak.

Chie duduk didepan ( dan yosuke juga didepan,dia duduk di kursi supir )

Yukiko,aku ,aid an kou di jok belakang.

Naoto,kanji,teddie dan rise duduk di jok paling belakang.

Kalo mau tau jok nya kayak gimana: bayangin jok paling belakangnya mobil gran max. naoto,kanji,teddie dan rise duduknya itu berhadapan.

Yosuke main rem. Setir dibanting ke kanan-kiri. Chie ketakutan.

"YOSU! UDAH DONG GUA TAKUT!" teriak chie.

"belom! Gua masih menikmati mengendarai mobil!"

Akhirnya,dengan ke-ekstriman yosuke,dia tancep-tencep rem. Ajaibnya,mobil langsung melaju kedepan dengan sangat cepat.

"YOSUKEEEE! GUA MASIH BELOM MAU MATI! AAAA!" derita chie itu.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"SENPAI! TANCEP REMNYA! REM!" naoto mulai teriak juga.

"TAPI REMNYA YANG MANA?" kata yosuke panic.

"LAH KAN TADI SENPAI NGINJEK REM!" kanji ikutan histeris.

"AKU LUPA!"

"ASTAGANAGABONAR!" yukiko memulai latah barunya.

Wess! Kecepatan penuh,panik,keringet ( ya kan panik ) bercampur jadi satu. Aku aja pas disitu hidupku sudah mau berakir.

"YOSUKE! AWAS DIDEPAN ADA TIANG!" chie histeris.

"AAAA!" yosuke langsung banting setir ke kiri.

"AWAS ADA BELOKAN TAJEM! AA!" yukiko histeris.

"GYAAA!" yosuke banting setir ke kanan.

"HANAMURA! ADA NENEK-NENEK DIDEPAN!" ai histeris.

"GAAAAH!" yosuke bating setir,mobil muter-muter. Untung nenek itu gak kena,tapi kita semua hamper muntah. Serasa di dufan aja!

Akhirnya,yosuke mulai kalem. Dia udah tau dimana rem kaki dan rem tangan. Mobil melaju dengan normal. Kita kalem.

"akhirnya…kalem juga!" kata teddie.

"gua akui,ke. Lu emang pengemudi mobil SMA terhebat!" kata chie.

"AWAS SENPAI DIDEPAN ADA POHON!" rise histeris.

"AAAAAAAA!" teriak kami semua.

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Mobil dengan sukses menabrak pohon. Kulihat semua anggotaku; yap. Mereka tidak luka,hanya statusnya saja lagi Weak + Dizzy.

"aku..aku masih idup! ALHAMDULILAH!" chie sujud-sujud.

"YA AMPUN GUA BISA NYETIR!" yosuke sujud-sujud.

"eh apaan lu! Lu hampir buat kita mati semua taok!" kou nyamber.

"week,biarin. Kapan-kapan beli mobil ah!" kata yosuke ga peduli.

Akhirnya kita balik ke showroom jalan kaki,dan minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi. Direktur utama memaafkan kita! Cool!

**Sepulangnya….**

"aduh,mendebarkan banget tadi perjalanan kita" kata ai.

"iya! Aku aja pas senpai nyupir aku baca doa sama semedi" kata kanji.

"yang penting,kita semua selamet" ujar naoto.

"hari ini teddie seneng banget!" kata teddie tiba-tiba.

"bener,ternyata perjalanan ini seru banget. Gak sia-sa gua dateng ke inn!" kata yosuke.

Aku setuju. Untung kau kesini! Kalo gak,gak dapet pengalaman berharga,tuh.

"nah,sekarang,siapa yang mau jus katak?" ai menawarkan jus-nya.

"APA! GAK! GAK MAUUU!"

* * *

Fiuh! Sudah chap. 7. Makasih atas semua bantuan kalian semua,jadinya bisa nyampe chapter 7! Kalo ga ada kalian pasti nih cerita gak bakalan pernah diupdate. Sekali lagi atas cerita yang saya buat diatas:

-Maaf gaje karena teori mobil.

-maaf karena sudah buat mobil yosuke dkk. Ketabrak pohon.

-maaf karena story agak OOC.

Begitu saja ungkapan dari saya,terserah kalo anda kesal,kritik saya lewat review saja,atau mau menambahkan opini agar cerita lebih bermoral ( lho? ) . saya tunggu,dan terimakasih atas dukungan kalian! Cerita masih bersambung,kok! Hehe!


	8. Chapter 8: Spare time!

Oke,Persona 4 itu punyanya Atlus. Kalo aku yang punya tak bikin si souji balik ke inaba gara-gara sunblock-nya ketinggalan. Hehe,cerita macam apa itu. Mohon maaf bila storyline gak jelas,garing dan susah dimengerti. HUAHAHAHAH *overlaugh* kalo ada dialog yang tulisannya bercetak miring,berarti itu kata-katanya si souji,ya.

Saya mau berterimakasih kepada **Meshi-chan **dan** kuroka **yang telah meng-review cerita "banting setir" ( chapter 7 ) ini. I'M SOOO HAPPY~~~ ahem. Maap!

DESTRUCTION! DESTRUCTION! BEBERAPA TAHUN LAGI AKAN BERGANTI TAHUN! AA! Kalo ganti tahun…berarti…ada teknologi baru! ( semoga,semoga! ) maafkan atas keterlambatan update,soalnya saya sedang ada proyek fic baru 'Hayate The Combat Butler' yang sudah di-publish.

That's all for…prolog? ( ciaelah! ) sekarang,bila saya diijinkan untuk menulis ( mengetik! Nulis apa? cerita gaje sih iya ) saya akan membuka…CHAPTER KE-8! Dan atas permintaan **Kuroka**,saya akan mewujudkan permintaan anda…MUAHAHAHAHAHA! *ikut-ikutan ketawa jahat*

* * *

_Chapter 8: Spare time!_

Setelah insiden-insiden kacau yang kami alami tadi sore,seperti chie melahap lebih dari 20 steak,liat mobil BMW kayak punya igor… ( loh emang mobil igor BMW? ) ,main kuda lumping gila ( bom-bom car ama yosuke,tragedy mobil nabrak pohon ), dan suara kanji yang mulai mirip ama Miku Hatsunedari Vocaloid. Percaya ga percaya,ada tontonan ulangnya:

"kanji-kun! Nyanyi doong!" kata rise nyuruh kanji nyanyi.

"kok gueee? Kenapa gak senpai-mu yang kamu idolakan aja!" kanji membantah.

"yaudah! Senpai nyanyi doong! Pleaseee!" rise melas.

Karena tidak dapat menahan "puppy eyes" nya rise yang tajam bagai silet RCTI,akhirnya mau gak mau aku iyakan.

"_tapi nyanyi apa?"_

"hmm….ITU TUH LAGUNYA..LAGUNYA TRIO MACAN! YANG 'BANG TOYIB'!" rise napsu.

MAMPUS GUA!

Kalo begini,semua cewek ( kecuali rise ) akan menganggap gua adalah biadab dangdut. Bisa-bisa mereka daftarin aku ke trio macan,maka dengan resmi nama TRIO MACAN berubah jadi KUANTET MACAN.

"_duh,gimana ya,takut!"_

"tenang kok souji-kun,gapapa!" yukiko ngasih senyum hangat sehangat roti hangus kelamaan didalem oven.

masih diampuni. OKE! NYANYI AJA DARIPADA RISE BUAT BANJIR LAGI!

_Sayaaa si putriii…_

_Si putrii..sinden panggung…_

"WOI LAGUNYA YANG BENER! KOK MALAH LAGU ANE!" chie frustasi.

"_lah kok gitu! Wong lagunya sama-sama dangdut!"_

"tapi kan meski dangdut suasananya beda!" yosuke ikut-ikutan.

"_oke..oke deh! Aku nyanyi!"_

_Bang Toyib, Bang Toyib  
Mengapa tak pulang-pulang?  
Anakmu, anakmu  
panggil-panggil namamu_

"yo-yosuke senpai…"

"apa kanji?"

"aku…AKU MO KE TOILET DULU! TUNGGU YA!"

From far away,kedengeran suara: HOWEEEK. HOWEEEK! OEEEEEGH!

_Bang Toyib, Bang Toyib  
kapankah abang kan pulang  
anakmu, anakmu rindu ingin bertemu  
(Bang Thoyib, Bang Thoyib)_

"itu,itu siapa yang jadi backsinger yah?" rise nanya.

"tauk tuh si souji,multi-sound kali dia!" jawab yosuke.

_Tiga kali puasa  
Tiga kali lebaran  
Abang tak pernah pulang  
Sepucuk surat pun tak datang_

"yang nyanyi ( ade irma ) sih emang puasa…tapi kalo souji mana harap dia mao puasa! Olahraga keliling lapangan 2 kali aja masok UKS!" kata yosuke.

"emang lapangan dimana?" Tanya teddie.

"itu,di padang sahara." Jawab yosuke.

"yee yosu! Itumah namanya padang,bukan lapangan!"

"oiya,ya"

_Sadar, sadarlah Abang  
ingat anak-istrimu  
Cepat, cepatlah pulang  
semua rindukan dirimu_

"senpai..kok aku…eneg ya?" naoto mulai eneg.

"sana,susul kanji ke wc." Ujar rise

From far away lagi: WOUEEEEEEK! UWEEEEEK!

_Kalau dijalan yang benar  
selamatkanlah dia  
Kalau dijalan yang salah  
sadarkanlah dirinya_

"SOUJI DIJALAN YANG SALAH! JALANLU SALAH!" yukiko tereak-treak.

"_lah tadi aku disuruh nyanyi,sekarang suruh berhenti!"_

"s-senpai! Maaf banget..suara senpai…kayak OMAS!" kata rise.

Yey! Aku disamain ama omas. Omas-sama,aku adalah muridmu yang biadab dangdut ini.

"_nah sekarang,aku kan udah nyanyi! Sekarang kanji,dong"_

"APA? A-AKU!" kanji kaget.

"iyaaaa! Kan senpai udaaah!" rise melas lagi. Kanji takluk.

"oke…mau lagu apa?"

"em…kanji nyanyi….IMAGINE DARI THE BEATLES!" usul rise.

"_lah giliran aku dikasih lagunya yang dangdut! Kok dia enggak?"_

"kan ganti suasana,bro" yosuke membela rise.

"YES! IMAGINE DARI BEATLES!" kanji bersorak.

"1..2…3! kanji ayooo ayoo!" teriak rise dengan semangat 45.

_Imagine there's no heaven,  
It's easy if you try,  
No hell below us,  
Above us only sky,  
Imagine all the people  
living for today..._

"yang nyanyi john lennon,tapi kanji kok suaranya kayak HATSUNE MIKU?" rise protes.

"iya,ya. Kalo gak ada heaven,dungeon nanako mau dimana? Masa di hell! Ga mungkin!" jawab yukiko gak jelas.

_Imagine there's no countries,  
It isnt hard to do,  
Nothing to kill or die for,  
No religion too,  
Imagine all the people  
living life in peace..._

"kalo gak ada Negara,yasoinaba gak ada…" keluh naoto.

"memang harus ada kedamaian…" kata teddie.

_Imagine no possesions,  
I wonder if you can,_  
_`No need for greed or hunger,  
A brotherhood of man,  
imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world..._

"bener..kalo gak ada kelaperan…chie pasti gak bakal minta traktir steak lagi…" lirih yosuke.

"EH APA KATAMU!" chie membentak. Yosuke diem.

_You may say Im a dreamer,  
but Im not the only one,  
I hope some day you'll join us,  
And the world will live as one._

Kanji berhenti menyanyi. Semua udah nangis,banjir dan tsunami. Termasuk aku.

"HUWAAA KANJI-KUN NYANYI GA USAH DRAMATIS DONG! HUHUHU!" kata rise sambil nangis.

"TAUK NIH,MANA TAU GUA GAK BAWA TISU LAGI! HUUUU!" yosuke marah.

"GIMANA INI TATSUMI!" ai nangis ngejer kou,kou kabur.

"l-loh..emang suaraku kenapa? Kok bikin kalian nangis?"

"_SUARAMU MIRIP HATSUNE MIKU,TOLOL…HUHUHU!"_

"…" kanji diem. Shock karena disamain sama MIKU HATSUNE.

"nah terus,sekarang kita mau ngapain?" Tanya teddie.

"yok kita main TEKKEN! HAHAHA!" jawab chie dengan kejam.

Segitu ingatanku tentang pernyanyian. Ada tragedi yang mengenaskan untuk dibaca,berikut ini. Tentang,temannya teman ibu yukiko,menitipkan anaknya di inn selama temennya temen ibu yukiko pergi bersama ibu yukiko. Gak tau inn libur ato gak,pokoknya gitu. Namanya "kai" ya,pas aku denger nama itu,kukira 'kai' di harvest moon. Oke,aku akan menceritakannya lagi!

"oh,jadi kita harus menjaga anak ini sampai ibunya pulang?" Tanya rise.

"betul…sedetilnya aku gak tau!" jawab yukiko.

"oke,mana anaknya?" kata kanji,seolah dia mau ngomong: COME ON! FIGHT ME!

Keluarlah seorang bocah ( tengil dan ingusan ) dengan kaos oblong dan celana bergambar UpinIpin.

"hai! Namaku KAAAAAAI" sapa kai dengan kasar.

" _oh,hai! ( gile…ini bocah kok mirip paman gue! pake singlet sih )"_

"h-hai…" jawab naoto.

"jadi..uh..kita harus,ya,menjaga anak ini" kata yukiko ragu.

Selesai yukiko ngomong begitu,kai langsung guling-gulingan kayak cacing kena cacingan. Kita tetep ngeliatin tingkah anak autis ( kayaknya ) itu,masih aja guling-guling.

"_yukiko,bener makhluk ini manusia?"_

"eh sembalangan aja nih olang! Aku tuh mawkhuk hidup tau!" kata kai. ( TERJEMAHAN: eh sembarangan aja nih orang! Aku tuh makhluk hidup tau! )

"nah terus kamu itu apaan! Kan makhluk hidup! Bisa macan,belalang,tokai, dll." Kata yosuke.

"HA? DE EL EL?" jawabnya.

"….pokoknya elu tuh tokai,embek,meong keselek kemasan susu sustagen,GukGuk kanibal!" kata yosuke pasrah.

Perlu diingat,kata-kata yosuke seperti embek,meong,GukGuk itu buat anak-anak biar ngerti. Toh pasti dulu aku pas lagi jaman ngompol bilang capung ya helikopter.

"iih aku mau GukGuk kanibal sama meong keselek susu sustagennnnn" kata kai

"ah,capek deh sama nih anak. Gak bisa diajak bercanda!" yosuke meninggalkan ruangan.

"yaaah yosuke pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe PERGI!" chie nangis.

"lah kok! Kenapa?" Tanya yukiko.

"kan yosu masih ngutang ke aku..Trial of The Dragon…"

"yeee,kirain elu CLBK! ( *Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali )" ejek yukiko.

"lah emang dulu gue suka ama dia trus gak suka eh terus suka lagi?" chie alisnya naik satu! Wess!

"ya..gitu….gitu deh." Yukiko ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba,gak tau si kai lupa minum obat atau ketusuk duri landak atau autisnya kumat,dia dengan hebohnya lari keluar inn sambil memakai oblongan dan celana UpinIpin serta mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berkata: I'M READY! I'M READY!

Yukiko,yang kabur dari penjagaannya mengikuti jejak si autis itu. Tapi,dia terhenti sesaat.

"kenapa,kok berhenti? Cepet kejar! Ayo bareng aku!" ajak chie.

"ma-maap,chie. Aku gak bisa ngejar dia"

"lah..kok?"

"entar kalo kita ngejar anak rendahan ( duh,kasian kai dikatain ) ini,nanti kita dikira emaknya yang lupa naro dia ke RSJ"

"bener juga. YANG COWOK..KEJAR KAI DOONG" teriak chie pada kami.

"aku bukan cowok! Aku cewok!" ujar teddie.

Hening….

"APA! TEDDIE BENCONG! TEDDIE CEWOKKKK" glegar si rise.

Mau tidak mau,kita mengejar anak itu. Tertangkap,dengan luka bagian tangan dan kaki saja. Kenapa? Karena digigit-gigit. Meski kanji preman,dia aja masih kalah sama kai. Entar,kalo kai lawan Chris John,yang menang siapa ya? Yang paling parah aku,rambutku digigit dan dijambak+dirontokin. Alhasil pitak kayak bule2 tua di amrik,deh.

"nah,terus,kita apain nih anak" kata ai.

"kita sumpel mulutnya pake lakban pesawat,matanya kita tutup pake kain bekas pel,abis itu tangankaki dia kita iket pake tali tambang. Abis itu jidatnya kita tempelin stempel Zimbabwe. Tinggal masukin dia dalem karung,terus taro dia ke post office,kita akan hidup dalam kebahagiaan" jawab kou dengan panjang lebar.

Menarik dan ingin dilakukan oleh kita semua,tapi takut digaplok emaknya kai.

Jadi,dengan kesabaran dan ketidakpuasan,kai memperlakukan kita layaknya budak jaman jepang menjajah Indonesia. Kita turuti permintaan dia. Sementara aku disitu tidak ada. Untung saja gak lama setelah itu,emaknya dateng.

INDONESIA MERDEKA!

Sebelum diseret emaknya pulang,aku pergi ke salon tengah ngebirit. Mengurusi masalah pitak-bule-tua-amrik ini.

Itulah ingatanku hari ini yang seru dan menjengkelkan. Ditutupi dengan tidur malam yang cukup malam,karena kampanye….

PARTAI THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTREDAME! YEAH!

Ehem. Setidaknya aku langsung digiling pas diliat warga-warga inaba.

_To Be Continued_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8 yang makin gila dan gaje. Bila ada salah penulisan,maafkan saya!

Terimakasih kepada yang sudah member saran untuk cerita aye. Kalau mau ngasih ide buat cerita,biar lebih gokil dan ancur…beritahu saja!

Mohon review untuk perbaikan aspal jalan cerita fic ini ( dan review untuk bahan ide cerita! )


	9. Chapter 9: Poor dojima

Oke,Persona 4 itu punyanya Atlus. Kalo aku yang punya tak bikin si souji balik ke inaba gara-gara sunblock-nya ketinggalan. Hehe,cerita macam apa itu. Mohon maaf bila storyline gak jelas,garing dan susah dimengerti. HUAHAHAHAH *overlaugh* kalo ada dialog yang tulisannya bercetak miring,berarti itu kata-katanya si souji,ya.

Pada saat ane mau nulis cerita ini,aye gak puny aide. Tetapi…ADA ORANG YANG MAU MEMBERIKAN SECERCAH CAHAYA! YEY! Terimakasih kepada **Upin ipin shippuden **yang mau memberi ide cerita yang kemungkinan ketololan cerita jadi gokil.

Sebelum anda membaca,perhatikan bahwa hati dan nurani sudah siap untuk menggebuk author. IT'S GEBUK-GEBUKKAN TIME!

* * *

_Chapter 9: Poor dojima_

Sedemikian rupa,setelah ane menginap di inn 3 hari,ane pulang kerumah. Aye kangeeen sama om nyolot ane,dan sepupu ane yang muanisss sampe dikerubungin semut ( souji jadi lebay ketularan cinta laura ). Karena gak tau keadaan mereka selama 3 hari ini,ane jadi suka bertanya-tanya. Gak sih,ane belom nanya-nanya. Baru dijalan mau pulang,bersama yosuke.

"eh bung,rumahku musti belok kiri. Kita pisah ya dari sini" kata yosuke dan mulai menjauh dariku.

Dan berpisah dengan yosuke dari pertigaan.

Nangis.

Ketabrak ( ketabrak anak autis,yang pasti bukan kai di chap. 8 ).

Nyampe rumah.

Bener-bener malang ya.

Pas udah sampai dirumah,rumah ini terlihat…berbeda banget.

Dulunya kinclong kayak botak orang-orang bule

Sekarang kayak tua rumahnya,setua umur nenek moyang ( kalian 100 tahunan gitu )

Dulu tegak dan tegap kayak TNI.

Sekarang reot kayak TNI udah pensiun.

Dulu bersih halamannya kayak mukanya pretty salma ( ? )

Sekarang kotor bin amburadul kayak omas

Apa yang terjadi ketika aku pergi dari rumah? Kan aku gak minggat? Apa aku ketauan nonton sinetron di TPI?

Tiba-tiba,lamunan aneh tentang rumah ini dibuyarkan oleh bukaan pintu oleh nanako.

Nanako juga jadi neda.

Awalnya sih kukira ada tuyul *dibom ama nanako*

Eh taunya sepupuku yg manisss semanis kue ape.

Merasa ada yang salah,aku langsung masuk kedalam rumah itu. WUIH..KEREN! BEDA BANGET….bersarang laba-laba….kotor…berdebu…ada apa ini?

Dan kulihat pamanku.

Paman yang berkutang

Jenggot belom dicukur

Masih ngerokok.

Ah,inimah sama aja kayak yang dulu. Ga ada bedanya.

Lalu dengan keberanian diri,aku menanyakan sesuatu.

"_paman,kenapa rumah ini jadi berbeda? Halaman kotor,dalem ruangan kotor. Nanako juga beda.."_

Tapi dia masih tidak menjawab.

"_kalo paman sih,emang udah dari dulunya kayak gini. Masih aja pake kutang"_

"EH APAAN SIH LO" sahut si paman. Trik gue berhasil!

Tiba-tiba,nanako muncul didepan ayahnya.

"ini semua gara-gara pekerjaan ayah saja" katanya.

"_maksudnya?"_

"ayah itu,jadi tukang loak lagi"

APA! TUKANG LOAK! OH NO! NTAR HIDUPKU GIMANA?

Enggak dikasih uang jajan…ga bisa jajanin pacar ( loh kok? Mang souji punya pacar berapa? )

Enggak dikasih makan…ngamen dijalanan.

Enggak dikasih sushi…bukan orang jepang lagi ( gak tentu kok souji. Tenang ya. )

"_j-jadi…apa barang yang paman loak?"_

"hmm,dikamarmu,aku nemu buku tulis yang asa tulisannya..laku berat loh sama murid-murid yasogami"

Jangan-jangan dia jual buku peer ku lagi.

"_jadi,paman. Ceritakan"_

"jadi tuh,pas aku—"

"_tunggu! Biar aku panggil teman-temanku."_

Secepat kilat aku nelepon mereka pake hp. Dan juga,kilatnya mereka dateng semua kesini.

"whoa,senpai…ini…rumahmu?" kata rise ga percaya.

"_gue juga kagak tau,dodol. Makanya kita dengerin cerita pamanku"_

"sensei yang tabah,ya.." teddie menenangkanku.

Baiknya teddie.

"nanti kalo sensei kaya lagi,sensei beliin aku iPod ya.."

Baik luar mukanya doang.

"jadi,gini ceritanya…" kata dojima memulai ceritanya itu.

* * *

_**Saat itu,hari itu. Aku masih bekerja ditempat kerjaku. Aku hari itu ditugaskan untuk melihat beberapa buron yang sudah ditangkap didalam penjara. Ya,penjara. Aku melihat daftar sel-sel didalam beberapa lembaran kertas yang diberikan sekretarisnya padaku. Aku berjalan menuju sel-sel mereka satu demi satu,sambil melihat daftar sel. Ketika aku berhenti disebuah sel…sel orang itu,yang dulu partnerku,adachi.**_

_**Lalu dia merangkak kayak anak bayi baru belajar ngerangkak kearahku.**_

"_psst! Woi,ryotaro" katanya._

"_hah? Elu masih idup,toh? Kirain udah di-bully ama kawan selmu."_

"_enggaklah you idiot."_

"_oke"_

"_aku butuh bantuanmu!"_

"_bantuan apa? rel tisu?"_

"_BUKANLAH GOBLOK!"_

"_oh…apaan dong?"_

"_lepasin gue dari sel ini"_

"…_.HAH? APA? GAK SALAH DENGER GUE?"_

"_lepasin gue dari sel ini"_

"_a-apa?"_

"_lepasin gue dari sel ini"_

"_gak. Denger. Ulangin!"_

"_LEPASIN GUE DARRI SEL INI,MAKANYA JANGAN LUPA KOREK KUPING!"_

"_enggak,ah"_

"_kalo enggak,nanti video kamu pas karaokean lagu 'KEONG RACUN' aku sebar loh"_

"_i-iya deh!"_

_**Akhirnya,karena aku memegang seluruh kunci sel itu ( lemayan berat kan semuanya ) aku melepas adachi. Tapi ada satpam ngeliat. Eh aku ditangkep.**_

_**1. ditangkep**_

_**2. diadilin**_

_**3. dipecat**_

_**4. tukang loak pun jadi**_

_**

* * *

**_"itulah yang terjadi" kata dojima,menutup ceritanya yang lumayan panjang lebar.

"ih,rayuan si adachi gombal banget sih" gumam rise dalem hati

"gila nih orang,tampang oke nyanyinya keong racun" gumam kanji dalem hati ( kanji gak yaoi loh )

"jadi,untuk yang kedua kalinya,kita harus..menangkap adachi. Lagi" simpul naoto.

"BERAKSIIII!" kayak lagunya band Kotak.

Akhirnya,kita akan memulai dunia pertarungan lagi,again. Dan menangkap adachi. Gak sabar gua!

* * *

**DELETED SCENE!**

Secepat kilat aku nelepon mereka pake hp. Dan juga,kilatnya mereka dateng semua kesini.

"oh iyadong. Rise getoooh" kata rise menyombongkan dirinya.

"KAN PAKET DHL…GRATIS EN MALAK…YANG MALAK…" ujar naoto dan..

"YANG MALAK YA KANJIIIII" semua malah nyanyi.

**CUT! CUT! WOOOI GAJE BENER LU PADA!**

"emang…snrk…huakakakakakak! HUAHAHAHAHAHA! HAKAKAKAKAKKK!" yukiko kumat.

"emergeny,emergency! Panggil ambulans!" chie sewot.

Adegan batal.

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 9 jadi. Terimakasih sekali lagi kepada **Upin ipin shippuden **atas ide cerita,jadi kelangsungan update cerita jadi cepat!

Dan terima kasih bagi kalian yang membaca,yang sudah meng-support saya. Hiks!

Karena itu,aye akan membuat sebuah 'deleted scene',scene yang dilakukan oleh para pemeran dan salah!


	10. Chapter 10: This is spartaa!

Oke,Persona 4 itu punyanya Atlus. Kalo aku yang punya tak bikin si souji balik ke inaba gara-gara sunblock-nya ketinggalan. Hehe,cerita macam apa itu. Mohon maaf bila storyline gak jelas,garing dan susah dimengerti. HUAHAHAHAH *overlaugh* kalo ada dialog yang tulisannya bercetak miring,berarti itu kata-katanya si souji,ya.

Ane akan memasukkan idemu,**Rinkaro a.k.a rio 6** ( atau,saye manggil ente apaan? )! Dan ide menarik dari **Kuroka**,akan aye masukin juga! Meski gitu aye suka bernafas,loh. ( gaje,gajee )

Hm! Kayaknya chapter sudah lumayan banyak! Terimakasih atas dukungan ente-ente pada,jadinya bisa nyampe 10! ( padahal tiap chap isinya dikit…huh! Sungguh terlalu diriku.. ) baeek! Saya akan memulai..chapter 10…yang tidak terindetifikasi sebagai makhluk ( yaiyalah )

* * *

_Chapter 10: This is spartaa!_

Halo hulo hai JUNES! Ini adalah tempat bersejarah,yang ga masuk buku sejarah. Emang buku mana yang mau memasukkan sejarah TV mayonaka!

Kenapa kita ngumpul di junes? Well..di chapter sebelumnya kita telah membahas tentang dojima yang kehilangan pekerjaannya. Jadi,hari ini kita akan memulai…RAPAT DPR ( Dukun Pasti Rukun ) ! tentang menangkap adachi,of course.

"kalo masalah nangkep adachi sih gampang,tapi…adachinya dimana?" ujar si kanji.

"_yok,kita cari di semua dungeon!"_

Setelah semua dungeon dicari,adachi gak ketemu-ketemu. Males,ngantuk dan pengen nonton Kemilau Cinta Kamila ( souji…jadi cowok tuh yang gentlemen…entar mamah dedeh marah looh! )

Mungkin saat ini,kita pasti udah nyerah. Tapi kalo ketemu…wuih,pesta 1000 hari 1000 malem. Terus kita bakar-bakaran seafood deh! Kalo gak ada,adachi yang kita bakar. HIDUP ADACHI GULING! ( maafkan ane,kambing guling. Kalo you tersinggung,kamu jadi kambing bantal aja,yah! )

"tapi sih,emang dimana-mana gak ada senpai,aku bisa merasakannya! _Feel it!"_ kata rise.

YEAH! I GOTTA FEELING!

-_Black Eyed Peas_

Tunggu,sejak kapan kacang polong item? Kan dia gak tumbuh di oven? Dia kan ijooo…ijo lumut.

"SENPAI! TOPIK! BALIK KE TOPIK!" kagetan si naoto menggelegar..duahsyat!

Back to junes…kaco ( bahasa sopannya kacau ). Dah lemes dengerin lagu lu tauk! Tiap hari.

"jadi,cara terefektif adalah,rise harus mendatangi beberapa area YANG mungkin didatangi adachi,menggunakan personanya" deskripsi si naoto. Lumayan pinter,lu.

"tapi,entar kan ketauan orang-orang? Gimana dong?" Tanya si nona kanji *digampar abis-abisan*

"yaa….entar kalian yang nutupin kehadiran personanya rise!"

"lah…personanya si rise kan tinggi…Michael Jordan aja kalah tinggi…" balik si kanji.

"lah? Bukannya dia yang suka _moonwalk_? Ituloh yang nyanyi,legendaris?" timbal yukiko

"yaah..itumah Michael Jackson..beda lagi" si kanji hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"emangnya persona bisa digunain diluar TV?" Tanya chie

"kita pake ini…author yang ngasih!" kata naoto dan menyodorkan sebuah botol minum bertuliskan "ALL YOU CAN ACT FREELY!" dan tulisan dibawahnya, "Minum ini dan kau bisa melakukan hal-hal yang gak masuk akal,termasuk keinginanmu jadi babon pitak"

"ooo,begitu. Jaman sekarang unik,yah" si teddie dengan polosnya berkata seperti itu.

"jadi si rise harus minum ini dulu,lho. Kalo gak persona kagak bisa keluar"

Oke,let's get started with….THE FIRST PLACE!

-shopping district,sebelah marukyu tofu-

"tutupin! Geser kiri! Kanan! Depan!" perintah naoto. Kayak mau penalty bola aja.

"oke,kanzeon!"

SO SHINY!

Warga-warga sekitar ngeliat kita,dan ini saatnya beraksi.

"AKU BUTA! AKU BUTA! AAAAAAH!TOLONG!" teriak teddie histeris sambil muter-muter. Warga-warga kasihan,mereka bergotong-royong menggotong si teddie sampai inaba municipal hospital.

"eng…enggak ada disini!" akhirnya persona itu ilang,dan kita berlari ke tempat suspek.

So long,teddie. Moga-moga kita gak ketemu lagi,ya!

"sekarang,suspek tempat ke-2. Kereta bawah tanah. Inaba belom selesai membuatnya,tapi kita bisa terobos!" ujar naoto

"_biar security guardnya pingsan,aku pakein megidolaon aja…semuanya"_

"mantep dah" kata yosuke puas.

"aku ambilin senjatanya dulu ya senpai" kata kanji,menjauh dari kita.

"_loh? Mo ngapain ambil senjata? Wong cuman panggil persona?"_

"entahlah. Tunggu aja" yosuke kayak _old-fashioned man,_menasehati anak-cucunya yang ga berdosa untuk mencuri patung liberty dan berakhir dihukum mati oleh mantan istri presiden amrik dengan cara digebukin pake _mouse_ komputer. _So stylish._

Akhirnya sih,memang kanji datang. Tapi dia membawa 1 kardua besar dan keliatannya berat.

"woi,kanji! Paan tuh isinya. Lemayan kayaknya isinya? Parsel? Nasi padang? Tv?" Tanya si yosuke.

"oh ini? Ini tuh item. Item. Item yang lebih powerful daripada skill megidolaon-nya senpai/naoto dan megidolaon gem!" ( setau aye megidolaon gem ga ada,adanya megido gem,dan itupun di P3 )

"maksudnya?" yukiko bingung.

"perhatikan si ahli akan melakukannya. WOI PEKERJA BAWAH TANAAAH…PEKERJA KESINI SEMUA..ENTAR KALIAN AKU GAJI RAMEN 50 MANGKOK PER ORANG…"

Dengan teriakan kanji yang hebat,atau emang rayuannya jempolan, ( daripada kelingkingan. Kan ga seru. ) seluruh pekerja dateng. Kita hanya berdiri disekeliling kanji. Pake muka bloon.

Kanji menjejerkan beberapa ribu galon ijo.

"PEGANG GALON INI SEMUANYA,AYOO MASING-MASING SATUU"

Setelah masing-masing memegang galon itu,perasaan diriku yang keren bin pinter ( senistanya souji sama nistanya ama author ) mulai tidak enak.

"_ke,kayaknya…aku kenal galon ijo mini yang kanji pegang,deh"_

"sama,ilfil juga!"

"kayaknya tuh galon ijo paporit ( favorit kaleee ) banget di tipi! Tapi..apa?" si yukiko mulai logat kebetawiannya.

"nge-trend. Ga pernah berenti kasusnya toh!" si chie langsung nyamber.

"APAAN SIH,DUH KAGA INGET GUA! KENA DIZZY SIH WAKTU ITU!" naoto ngambek.

Lalu kanji memulai birama—eh pidatonya.

"KEMUDIAN,LEPASKAN REGULATOR DIATAS TABUNG SEKENCANG-KENCANGNYA. SE-DOSA DOSANYA!" suruh kanji.

PLOP. REGULATOR TERLEPAS.

"e-eh…aku inget! Itu kan—"

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!

* * *

-Meanwhile,afrika,Zimbabwe…-

Anak kecil lucu imut dan item kinclong: ma,itu suara apaan?

Ibunya anak KLIDI : itu suara…kucing

Anak KLIDI: kucingnya lucu ya ma

Ibunya anak KLIDI: ( aku doakan yg terkena ledakan itu )

* * *

Aku BISA MELIHAT! HUAHAHAHAHAHA! Tapi,sangat hitam. Sangat sangat hitam. Aku hanya melihat bola putih dan warna mata seperti…_ohh sephiaaa _( kok nyanyi ). Rise yang tahu karena badannya jadi item,langsung parabola.

"AH! AKU BLACK VERY! AYEM BLACK VERY! AYEM UGLY BLACK VERY!" spontannya.

"apa? ayam belek feri? Si feri kok dibelek sama ayam!" yosuke heboh.

"ih senpai,jadul banget! Itukan inggris!"

"lah lu ngomongnya salah,jadi mana gua ngerti!"

"ayem. Ayem tuh aku!"

"_kayaknya I'm deh…" _kataku dengan penuh keyakinan.

"oh gitu? Black very tuh item banget!"

"itumah very black" si yukiko menimpali.

"tuh,kan! Gua bilang juga apa! kalo lu salah mana gua ngerti!" balas si yosuke.

"lah emang senpai bisa bahasa inggris?" bela rise.

"bisalah!"

"sejak?"

"sejak….masih ngompol"

Kata terakhir yg memalukan bagi yosuke diiringi dengan suara terompet kematian,yaitu TAWA YUKIKO.

"snrk….BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GAKAKAKAKAK…YOSU NGOMPOL BISA NGOMONG …BAKAKAKAKAKAK! BERARTI YOSU ORANG INGGRIS…TAPI KARENA GA BISA NGOMONG BAGUS JADINYA YOSU DIBUANG….BUAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! WAKAKAKAKAK"

"sialan" timpal yosuke,dan duduk di pojokan sambil meratapi nasibnya.

Tapi,diam-diam aku mendengar:

"apa aku memang dibuang?"

Ngakak sampe berbusa aja,deh gua!

"udah udah. Sekarang penggalinya isdet semua. Rise,kamu panggil persona. Cari." kata Naoto dengan tampang detektifnya.

"oke! KANZEON!"

CRIIIIIIIIINGGG!

GUA BUTA LAGIIII!

Eh enggak deh.

"yaelah,disini juga kagak ada!" keluh si rise.

"yaudah. Untuk mempersingkat cerita…"

**GAK BOLEH DISINGKAT!**

"ih author mah gitu! Kan biar cepet,sat-set-sot!" pinta rise

**POKOKNYA KAGA BOLEH!**

"kenapa ga boleh!"

**KARENA…kagak tau,deh. Terserah yang diatas **

"hee? Guee?" kata tukang pln benerin tiang.

**Yee…bukan elo!**

"IH IH IH IH IH IH IH GITUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

**UDAH UDAH! SEBELUM GUE KENA IHIHIH-TISME NYA RISE MENDING GUA SINGKAT AJA NIH!**

"asiiik."

"_kenapa? Ayo ke lokasi selanjutnya!"_

"iya senpai ku yang cool~" kata rise,dia nurut cuman ama gue.

" _( najong amit-amit.. ) yodah. Yok."_

Akhirnya kita berpetualang HANYA untuk mencari adachi.

Samegawa flood plain,rise harus meng-summon personanya didalem air. Jadi harus nyelem. Dan harus ada partnernya.

"SENPAI AJA!" teriak rise.

"_ENGGAK! MAAP! Gua kena flu"_

"kalo gitu,nao-chan?"

" *death glare,venomous look dan taring kuku sudah siap* …."

"e..enggak jadi."

Akhirnya mau gak mau,yg bukan manusialah yang ikut rise,teddie. Bentuk beruangnya! ( ehem. Teddie udah balik dari kerubungan ibu2 dan hospital,kok )

"eh,sou…mang lu lagi flu?" Tanya si yosuke.

"_kagak. Orang tadi pagi gua banting-banting tv,kok."_

"oooooooh."

CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG!

Kali ini kanji buta. Dia nutup matanya dan guling-guling kesakitan. Saking hebohnya berguling,kambing guling ikutan guling-guling ( loh? Tempatmu kan di tempat satean? )

Rise keluar dari air.

"SIALAN. GAK. ADA. JUGA. GUE. CAPEK." Katanya dengan kedinginan da basah kuyup. Gua kengerian.

"yasudah. Kasian si rise. Hari ini kita sudahi sampai sekarang…" jawab naoto.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU NAO-CHAAAAAAAN" kata rise dengan senang.

"iya…." Katanya ramah. Dia cukup puas karena diterima-kasihkan.

"nanti kita luluran,yuk!"

"eh?"

"terus kita MeniPedi! (manicure pedicure )"

"eh- ga…?"

"terus kita ke boutique 5 jam!"

"l-lho?"

"lalu kita makan jangfut yg banyak!"

"…apa?"

"setelah itu,kita massage!"

"KE-KENAPA?"

"abis itu kita GIRL TIMEEEEE! SHOPPING,MENIPEDI,CREAMBATH,POTONG RAMBUT,LIPSTIKAN,BEDAKKAN,TATA RAMBUT,JAHIT2AN,PO—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHH!" teirak naoto.

Aku tahu,dia sedang stress. Tak biasanya dia melakukan hal-hal yg sangat feminim.

"na-nao-chan?"

"aku…."

"? Apa!"

"THIS. IS. SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

KRIK KRIK KRIK…. ( bunyi jangkrik )….

MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**TUNGGU! GAK INGET GUA MASUKIN SUARA SAPI!**

"n-nao….chan?" kata rise ketakutan.

"ri-rise….naoto….overhang" bisik yukiko.

Dengan sekejap yang ku tak tahu kenapa,naoto glepek-glepek kayak ikan di darat,habis itu meragain tukang sate. Karena kasihan,gua beli satenya satu.

"_bang,satunya berapa"_

"satunya 3 rebu…3 rebu yen…mo kuah tom yam atau kacang?"

GILA! NAOTO JADI GILA!

"YOSUKE SENPAAAAAAAAAAAI! LU APAIN NAOTO GUE TERSAYANG,HAH!" bentak rise.

"EH ELAH GUA KAGAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN! LAGIAN LU JADI ORANG YURI AMAT!" bel yosuke.

"GAK MAU TAU! YOSUKE SENPAI HARUS BALIKIN DIA JADI NORMAL…SEKARANG!"

" *sigh* oke…oke! DEMI ELU DIEM! TAPI BUKAN GUA YG BUAT NIH ORANG GILA!"

Yosuke menghembuskan nafas bentar.

Mengambil 2 langkah mundur.

Menajamkan matanya.

Pake apaan! Kok tajem!

Dan….

LARI!

"LARI!" belalak si chie ga percaya.

Ternyata eh ternyata sodara-sodara,fans ku,dan mbah sekalian.

Yosuke mendorong naoto.

Sampai jatoh.

Ke river.

Kelelep.

Minta tolong.

"LU APAIN SEKARANG! TOLONGIN TUH ANAK!" bentak rise lagi.

"LU LIAT AJA EFEKNYA…DIEM!"

Naoto kelelep dengan diam.

Isdet-kah ia?

Kanji mulai berdoa,karena mulutnya komat-kamit kayak dukun mo nyemburin air yg diminumnya.

Lalu dengan kagetnya naoto langsung berenang dengan indahnya,dan keluar dari aer.

Rise yang hiperbola langsung mau menyadarkan naoto,dengan cara TAMPAR.

Naoto sadar.

"eh…aku kenapa? Kok aku basah?" tanyanya.

"itu…sparta—" kata rise,tapi langsung dibungkam sama yukiko.

"Sparta?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"SEPATU KOK! AHAHAHAHAHA…." Kata yukiko kegeeran.

"oh.."

Well,kasus kejelekan ini bersambung. Karena rise,sih! HUUUUU! Padahal aku masih pengen berpetualang. Akhir episode inipun berakhir dengan naoto yang gila karena ( mungkin ) keasikan nonton film-film _wars_. So? Aku akan ceritakan sesaat setelah esok hari muncul! Mo tidur,sebelumnya main catur dulu,ah….

* * *

**DELETED SCENE!**

"THIS. IS. SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"NAO-CHAN,BUKAN GITU! ULANG!" teriak si rise.

Rise ambil posisi menghadap naoto.

Tarik napas….

Dan…

"THIS IS MADNESS!" teriaknya.

Naoto yag tertegun,kaget,dan amarah yg tak terkontorl,menyolot pada rise.

"NO! THIS IS NAOTO!"

"THIS IS MADNESS!"

"NOOOO! THIS IS NAOTOOOOOO!"

"THIS IS MADNESS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOGHHHH! THIS. IS. SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nyolot-nyolotan pun berlangsung.

* * *

Terimakasih karena support kalian yang bikin saya terkesima dan membuat chapter secepat mungkin. Tapi apa daya…ternyata membuat satu chapter aja lama banget! Huhuhuhu! T_T anyway,deleted scene ini yang terakhir,karena mungkin ga punya ide. Tapi kalau kalian menentang,saya akan keberatan ini yg terakhir….terimakasih lagi,dan jangan lupa review!


	11. Chapter 11: Wassup,TPA!

Oke,Persona 4 itu punyanya Atlus. Kalo aku yang punya tak bikin si souji balik ke inaba gara-gara sunblock-nya ketinggalan. Hehe,cerita macam apa itu. Mohon maaf bila storyline gak jelas,garing dan susah dimengerti. HUAHAHAHAH *overlaugh* kalo ada dialog yang tulisannya bercetak miring,berarti itu kata-katanya si souji,ya.

Yosh! Yang ke-11,watawatawatawata….maaf ya kalo dungeon Rinkaro-chan *hajared* gak dimasukin di chappie 10…agak sibuk,sih. Hehehe~

Semoga aja yang ke-11,watawatawatawatawata…..gak jelek dan gak gaje! Wahahahaha! I'M CRAZY!

"someone help author!" teriak naoto

"dah..biarin aja! Soalnya dia baru buat fic baru,lho!" kata yukiko.

"OH YA? APAAN TUH!" rise jadi parabola.

"ya…tuh tentang fic Persona 3,tapi ada di Persona Series.." jawab yukiko.

"kenapa begitu sich?" kata rise alay.

"katanya pengen beradaptasi dengan lingkungan disana juga…terus author titip pesan,kalo bisa di-review!" jawab yukiko lagi.

UDAH DONG! CERITANYA GAK BISA DIMULAI NEH!

* * *

_Chapter 11: Wassup,TPA!_

Keesokan harinya,kami semua melanjutkan ekspedisi pencarian adachi. Sebenarnya,kami tidak memerhatikan tempat yang kemungkinan kecil dikunjungi adachi. Tapi naoto menjelaskan hal itu mungkin saja terjadi.

"jadi,kita harus menyelidiki tempat yang jarang dikunjungi,huh?" keluh rise.

"setidaknya got!" kata yosuke,menakuti rise.

"eeew! GROSS! JIJIK! IIH!" teriak rise.

"enggak kok! Senpai cuman mau menakuti kamu!" kata naoto menenangkan rise.

"uhm…kalo gitu,deh…."

"kita coba ketempat judi,bisa aja!" usul kanji.

"KAU GILA! KALAU KITA DI-BULLY GIMANA!" kata chie tidak setuju.

"well,kanji-kun ada benarnya,kok" kata naoto setuju.

"uh…baiklah! Kita harus punya stok Diarahan dan Mediarahan terbanyak.." kata rise.

Akhirnya kita sampai ke tempat judi. Tempatnya kotor,terang karena lampu ( bukan lampu bohlam,tapi kayak lampu natal gitu! Weks! ),bau bir dan udaranya bau rokok.

"gile nih tempat! Bersih juga kagak! Rawat dong!" ambek rise.

"udah,udah! Kita masuk aja,yuk!" ajak naoto. Rise mengangguk. Semua menelan ludah,dan masuk ketempat judi.

"ooo! Ada anak SMA rupanya?" kata seorang penjudi.

"ya! Bagaimana kalau kita hajar,biar orangtuanya menangis? HAHAHA!" usul si gadis penjudi.

KREK! Urat naoto putus. Sepertinya dia _lost in thought_. Well,since orangtua naoto gak pernah keliatan,pasti naoto marah besar.

"KALIAN. APA. YANG. TADI. KALIAN. UCAPKAN,HAH!" teriak naoto.

"hah? Apa urusanmu,cebol?" jawab si gadis penjudi.

KREK KREK! Urat naoto putus 2. Marahnya kali ini pasti lebih menggelegar.

"HEH,ASAL LO TAU YA! GUE CEBOL KARENA GA SUKA MINUM SUSU,SOALNYA GUE PERNAH DICULIK AMA PENCURI,KALO GA KASITAU HARTA BENDA GUA DIMANA,GUA AKAN TERUS DIPAKSA MINUM SUSU DI DOT! AKHIRNYA GUE TEMBAK SATU-SATU PAKE REVOLVER GUA,DAN MEREKA MATI! JADI GUE TAKUT AMA SUSU! ORANGTUA GUE JANGAN LU BAWA-BAWA!" ucap naoto dengan kasar,penuh amarah dan keras.

"a-apa! dia pernah menembak kawanan pencuri dengan REVOLVER?" ucap si penjudi kaget.

"OH TIDAK! AKU SAYANG NYAWA! KABURRRRRRRR!"

Semua penjudi pun kabur. Tak ada yang tersisa satupun dari mereka,kecuali uang hasil judi,putung rokok dan gelas bir.

"nah…sekarang…udah aman….rise cek,ya?" kata yukiko ketakutan.

"o-oke…KANZEON!"

CRIIIIIIIING!

"GILE! &%^T! GA ADA JUGA DISINI!" kata rise kesal.

IT mulai kesel juga rupanya. Dengan emosi yang tak terkendalikan,bahkan author yang udah nge-iket mereka pake rafia,terus dijejerin di pasar terdekat sambil ngomong: "AYO AYO! BUDAK ASLI JEPANG! 50.000 YEN PER ORANG!" pun kalah. Mereka tak sengaja ( karena emosi ) men-summon persona terus menerus di tempat judi,sehingga tempat itu rubuh

"_HOSH HOSH….eh? kok tempat judinya ancur?"_

"hii! Hantu! KABUR!" teriak chie,lalu kabur. Yang lain ikut kabur.

Sementara itu,ketika kami tak lagi ditempat itu,penjudi balik lagi ketempat itu. Mereka shock karena melihat tempat rekreasi mereka hancur seperti terkena gempa padang.

"jangan-jangan…MEREKA MENGHANCURKAN TEMPAT INI!" ujar salah satu penjudi

"GILE! ANAK-ANAK JAMAN SEKARANG KUAT-KUAT KAYAK ADE RAI!" jawab teman si penjudi

Serempak para penjudi kabur menuju Samegawa river,dan menceburkan diri.

BYUUUUUUUUR!

"aku tau sebuah tempat…akankah TPA?" usul yosuke.

"APAAN SIH! TPA KAN TEMPAT PENGAJIAN AGAMA!" bentak yukiko

"enggaklah! MAKSUD GUA,TEMPAT PEMBUANGAN AKHIR!" jawab yosuke kesal.

"kayaknya masuk akal!" kata rise.

Kamipun head to TPA. Buset,pas disana bau banget,coy. Apalagi pas ada tikus lewat,kanji tereak kayak engkong-engkong ketusuk jarum jahit. Gila,nih anak preman atau Barbie Girl?

"hm…cukup _suspicious_,soalnya si author ninggalin susu "Ultra Milk" nya disini!" kata naoto.

"oke…KANZEON!"

BWOOOOSHHHH!

"….AH! senpai! Semua! Aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang!"

"SERIUS! OMIGOD,RISE NEMU ADACHI!" parabola si chie

"_dungeon menarik…namanya TPA?"_

"cukup menarik,aku harus nge-train sering-sering disini!" ujar kanji.

"senpai buat dulu tim-nya!" kata rise.

Okelah!

TEAM SOUJI KEREN: *souji digampar author en pembaca karena lebai*

-Yukiko

-Yosuke

-Yamin ( buset! Salah! Jadi trio Y,nih? Aslinya sih naoto )

* * *

**-TPA,1****st**** floor-**

Pemandangan yang aneh,dari beberapa dungeon yang pernah kutemui. Disini,dinding-dinding hanya terbuar dari gerobak sampah yang ditumpuk-tumpuk. Untuk tiang corner,menggunakan tiang menganalisa,kalo kita menyentuh tiang itu,kita bakalan jadi "shocked".

"yosh! Ayo berpetualang!" kata yosuke semangat.

Entah kenapa,yosuke yang tadu semangat,baru jalan 4 langkah langsung tepar.

"s-senpai! Ada apa!" kata naoto.

"eng-enggak…gua…tepar…bau dungeonnya…kayak…." Kata yosuke terbata-bata.

"_k-kayak apa?"_

"kaos…kaki….kanji…" setelah mengatakan itu,status yosuke jadi UNCONSCIUS.

"ELAH! BARU LANTAI PERTAMA ALLY UDAH MODAR SATU! KURANG AJAR! AMATERASU! SAMARECARM!" kata yukiko kesal,memanggil personanya.

SIIIIIIIIIING!

"yey! Gua idup lagi! HIP HIP HOORAY!" sorak yosuke.

"gawat! Guys,ada 4 shadow mendekati kalian! Dia RED POWERFUL SHADOW!" kata rise mengingati kita.

Sialan. TPA kayaknya dungeon ekstrim,yah? Sodara si Monad?

**BATTLE!**

**Enemy:**

**-Grey Junk Mouse**

**-Laughing fly **( BAH! SHADOW KOK LALET KETAWA! )

**-Banana peel**

**-Kardus bekas susu HiLo**

Buset…mana shadownya gaje semua! Ini lagi…kotak bekas susu HiLo ama kulit pisang! PIE IKI!

"huuh! Terpaksa! SUSANO-O! GARUDYNE! *nunjuk ke banana peel*" kata yosuke.

**Banana peel is resistance to WIND!**

"_BAH! NYEBELIN BETUL! MOTHER HARLOT _( emang ada di P4? ) _! ZIODYNE! *_nunjuk kearah banana peel*"

BWOOOSH! Banana peel modar.

"bagus,senpai~ I LOVE YOU! 3 LAGI!" kata rise menyemangatiku,tapi aku muntah-muntah.

"YAMATO-TAKERU! MEGIDO! *kearah Kardus bekas susu HiLo*" kata naoto.

**Kardus bekas null! Menambah nyawa si kardus!**

"grrr! Kalo gitu….YAMATO-TAKERU! AIR LAUT! *kearah kardus bekas*" katanya lagi.

**Kardus bekas susu HiLo basah dan robek! Enemy destroyed!**

"BAGUS,NAOTO-KUN! 2 more!" sorak rise.

"AMATERASU! MARAGIDYNE! *ke laughing fly dan tikus*" kata yukiko

**Laughing fly modar! Grey mouse sekarat! Critical!**

"AYOOK! KITA ALL-OUT ATTACK!" ajak yukiko.

Aku pilih attack,ah!

BOOM! CRACK! SLAP! KICK! BAM! YIIIHAAAA!

"bagus! Shadow modhar semua. Good job guys!" kata rise.

EXP gained: 0.01 exp

Sialan.

Akhirnya kita bertemu tangga. Tangga itu…keliatan aneh. Dia hanya berupa kardus-kardus bekas berjejer seperti tangga. Hati-hati,siapa tahu pas kita naikin tuh tangga tau-tau jatoh.

Setelah menaiki anak-anak tangga sialan ( souji jatoh 10 kali ) itu,kamipun sudah berada di lantai 2. BAYANGKAN! BARU LANTAI 2,NYAWA PARTY UDAH SEKARAT! TEMPAT INI DIRESMIKAN MENJADI TEMPAT PALING BRUTAL SE-TV WORLD!

"AJIGILE! ADA 8 MENDEKAT!" teriak si naoto

Ini namanya sudden death….

Akhirnya kita menghindar-hindar,dan hindaran pun sukses.

"GILE! 20 MENDEKAT!" yosuke langsung mangap-mangap.

GUA SALAH APAAN,SIH? PERASAAN BELOM NGAPA-NGAPAIN JUGA DAH DISERANG SHADOW 20-AN KEATAS!

"kalo gitu,pake skill Kanzeon-ku aja!" usul rise

"_ga ada waktu buat nge-analisa semuanya!"_

"enggak! Aku baru belajar skill 'terbang jauh ke angkasa'! mau coba?"

Kok kayak doraemon,sih?

"_yowes,lakuin deh"_

"kanzeon! TERBANG JAUH KE ANGKASA!"

Awas lo ya,kalo nerbangin gue ampe ke saturnus. Gue jitak lu pake cincin saturnus.

Ajaib,percaya tak percaya sodara-sodara,party terbang! MUKJIZAT! Shadow mengejar,namun karena mereka cebol—

"SENPAI,KALO MO NARASI,PERHATIIN KATA-KATA." Kata naoto beserta death glare-nya.

Oke….

Shadow mengejar,namun karena mereka terlalu pendek,ga sanggup meraih kita! KITA BUKAN CITA-CITA YANG MEREKA RAIH! MASA….

**-SD Shadow Inaba Utara 04 –**

Bu guru shadow: anak-anak,apa cita cita kalian?

Anak shadow 1: mau jadi tukang kecrek-kecrek!

Anak shadow 2: mau jadi pengamen!

Anak shadow 3: mau memberantas souji dekaka!

Bu guru shadow: nah,cita-cita si anak shadow 3 lebih bermutu…KILL SOUJI DEKAKA!

All: KILL! KILL! KILL!

Buset dah. Gak kebayang ada SD khusus shadow. Apalagi kalo ada SDN ( sekolah dasar negeri )! Huwakakakakaka.

Eniweeei,karena terbang,kami sudah mencapai ke lantai 19.

"guys,aku merasakan sesuatu di lantai 20! Mungkinkah adachi?"kata si rise.

Gua juga gak tahu,tolol!

"oke,kita proceed ke lantai selanjutnya!" ajak si yosuke dengan ala bicara Mitsuru Kirijo di P3.

Wow,lantai 20! Hanya ada dinding dan sebuah pintu besaar…karena TPA,pastinya pintunya karatan. Rise menganalisa lagi,kalo kita nyentuh pintu itu….nanti ada 3 efek:

1. Tetanus ( effect: decrease half of ally's HP )

2. kejorokan ( effect: persona evolves to Cinderella )

3. Bau ( effect: all girls social link will be reversed )

Nih bahaya banget. Kalo kena tetanus,gue bisa sekarat. Kalo kena kejorokan,persona gue jadi centil. Kalo kena bau,gue bisa bujang.

"terus,gimana cara kita buka pintu ini?" Tanya yukiko.

"kita harus punya korban…tapi siapa?" Tanya naoto balik. Tapi semuanya melirik kearah yosuke.

"eh? Ada apa?" Tanya yosuke takut.

"_yosuke…lu anak yang ganteng,berwibawa,cool,pinter dan chick magnet…mau ga jadi korban?"_

"O-OGAH! GAK MAU!" tolak yosuke. Refleks,naoto mengacungkan revolver-nya kearah yosuke.

"SENPAI. BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU MATI."

"o-o-oke…." Kata yosu lemas,dan membukakan pintunya.

Yosuke got Tetanus,Kejorokan and Bau!

MAMPUS LU!

Setelah pintu dibuka,sosok seorang laki-laki yang kami BENCI dan hamper kami jadikan sodara kambing guling sudah ada didepan mata,berjarak jauh.

"oo! Ternyata kalian sampai juga. Hehehe!" kata si adachi guling.

"kami akan melawanmu!" kata yukiko.

"eh,ada kuntilanak!" ejek adachi.

"A-APA!"

"ya,kuntilanak berbando,pastinya baru dari Disney world!"

"WHAT?"

"tidak hanya itu,dia tidak pernah….DIET"

Sound effect: OOOOOO….

"WHAT THE!"

Crek! Urat yukiko putus.

"BASTARD! STFU DAMMIT! GO TO HELL! AMATERASU! RAGNAROK! ( emang ada? )"

BWOOOOSHH!

"EEEYAAAH!" adachi tepar. Bangkit lagi.

"YOU SON OF PIGLET! DIE AT WINNIE THE POOH ISLAND! AMATERASU! NILFHEIM! ( tambah kaco lagi skill-nya )"

"AAAAAAA!" adachi tepar lagi. Bangkit lagi,dengan rambut yang berat,soalnya beku.

"udah,kita gausah ikut battle…biar yukiko-san yang urus" ujar naoto.

Semua mengangguk,duduk ditempat dengan manis sementara melihat pertempuran antara yukiko dan adachi.

Adachi sudah tepar 54 kali,tapi masih saja bangkit. Akibat dari semua ini,ketiga urat yukiko putus ( karena ga sabar ) dan efek tambah kaco.

"HELL ON THE HILL WITH A HEEL! DIE YOU DIE DIE DIE! MEGIMEGIMEGIDOLAON!"

"lha,sejak kapan ada skill megimegimegidolaon?" Tanya yosu.

"itulah rahasia yang maha kuasa…" jawab naoto pelan.

Tapi apa daya,pas lagi enak-enakan menonton pertarungan,SP yukiko habis. Itu menyebabkan kami harus ikutserta dalam battle.

"_PERSONABERSKILLBUFU! BUFUDYNE!"_ kengacoan gue merajalela.

ADACHI KUAT DI BUFU,TOLOL! ( SEJAK KAPAN! SUWER LU! )

"_STFU NARRATOR!"_

Ups.

"kalo gitu,adachi weak di skill garu! ( ngaco atau beneran? )" jelas si rise

"OKE! ITULAH AKU! SUSANO-O,GARUDYNE!" panggil yosuke.

HENING…

"ha? SUSANO-O,GARUDYNE!"

HENING…..

"gak mau juga nih orang? GARULA DEH!"

HENING…

"uh,senpai….kan persona senpai jadi Cinderella gara-gara efek bukain pintu?" kata naoto sopan.

"DAMMIT! Kalo gitu…CINDERELLA! LEMPAR SEPATU KACA ELO!"

Cinderella keluar. Lepas sepatu,lempar!

BLETAK!

"BAGUS! BAGUS! CINDERELLA! SMACKDOWN!"

Tiba-tiba muncul ring dari atas,adachi dan Cinderella bergulat. Siapa tahu kalau perempuan teranggun dan tersopan ini menang smackdown dengan laki-laki buronan?

"ajigile,kekuatan yang sempurna! Keep it up,senpai!" puji rise. Yosu terkekeh-kekeh.

Akhirnya adachi KALAH! HIP HIP HOORAY!

"nah,adachi! Sekarang menyerahlah"

"huh,kalo aku nyentuh pintu itu,gua smackdown lu semua!" kutuk adachi.

Lalu dengan skill Kanzeon si rise yang terbang ke angkasa,kami semua ( dan adachi juga,kami borgol pake bando Cinderella ) keluar dungeon yang mengerikan ini.

Tak lama kemudian sirine polisi terdengar. Siapa gerangan emang yang telpon polisi?

"aku" jawab naoto. Dasar police boy—*gaploked* eh police girl!

Lalu di persidangan,kami semua menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Dojima tidak lagi dipecat,dikembalikan ke pekerjaannya. Sementara adachi dipenjara.

"sebentar…pak polisi,pak polisi!" panggil teddie

"ya,ada apa?" jawab polisi itu dengan sopannya.

"sel yang ditempati adachi ini pasti bakal jebol lagi,jadi aku ada saran supaya ga jebol!"

"apa itu,nak?"

* * *

**-dua minggu kemudian…-**

"hei guys,kabarnya adachi gak jebol-jebol dari penjara,loh!" kata chie,lalu mulailah sinden gossip!

"emang kenapa sih?" Tanya kanji.

"well! Aku meng-request pak polisi supaya disetiap dinding penjara digambarkan gambar kol ditusuk piso,kebelah 2,tercincang-cing,dll. Yang ada hubungannya dengan kekerasan terhadap kaum kol!" jawab teddie.

"nice idea,teddie!" puji rise. Tak lama kemudian rise dan teddie nyanyi: BERHASIL,BERHASIL,BERHASIL,HORE! Ala dora the explorer.

"aku trauma berat di dungeon TPA. Gara-gara dia,gua makin bujang!" keluh yosuke.

"snrk….MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOSU BUJANG….YOSU MAH UDAH DARI DULU BUJANG! GA LAKU! BUAHAAHAHAHA" tawa yukiko mengguncang dunia.

"aw! YANG ITU MENUSUK HATIKU" jawab yosuke.

Serempak,seluruh tim tertawa.

I guess this is THE END for adachi!

Tapi perjalanku akan terus berlanjut!

* * *

**-meanwhile,sel penjara adachi-**

"anak-anak tolol! Sekarang aku menyukai terong! Jadi,ini gak ada apa-apanya denganku! Hahaha!" kata adachi disambut tawa jahatnya.

Adachi mengeluarkan ssesuatu dari kantong celananya.

Ternyata itu adalah alat pedicure!

"alat ini,mungkin bisa menggergaji tiang-tiang sel ini! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Tiba-tiba ada polisi jaga lewat sel adachi,memakan terong dengan ganasnya.

"OMIGOD! TERONG KU TERSAYANG! KENAPA KAU MAKAN,HAH!" teriak adachi.

"WELL,INI MAKANAN KESUKAANKU!" jawab si polis tegas,dan melahap terong dengan liarnya.

Terong habis dilahap.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! TERONGKU!" adachi terpuruk. Dia tidak berani keluar sel.

* * *

Yay! Chappie 11 keluar! WOO-HOO! Agak susah membuat ceritanya,soalnya kalo di Microsoft word ini ada 11 halaman,lho! Anyway,maaf membuat kalian menunggu,dan tolong review,yoo!

P.S: deleted scene hari ini gak ada...sori banget,mungkin di chapter 12!

SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	12. Chapter 12: If PB say so part 1

Oke,Persona 4 itu punyanya Atlus. Kalo aku yang punya tak bikin si souji balik ke inaba gara-gara sunblock-nya ketinggalan. Hehe,cerita macam apa itu. Mohon maaf bila storyline gak jelas,garing dan susah dimengerti. HUAHAHAHAH *overlaugh* kalo ada dialog yang tulisannya bercetak miring,berarti itu kata-katanya si souji,ya.

WUASYIK….udah 12! Peace banget bro,yang udah nungguin kelamaan akhirnya bisa ane update nih cerita tolol :D

Biasalah….gara-gara lebaran jadi jarang update. Tapi tenang! Setelah ini saya akan rajin meng-update tiap sabtu-minggu-liburan!

Nah…di chapter ini,agak mengenaskan untuk storyline ( para pembaca jangan pikir yg tidak-tidak yaa ) karena mungkin ada adegan pertempuran gitu…sudikah diri saya meng-publish fic ini?

JAWABAN: NYET,CEPET BUKA CHAPTERNYA! PEMBACA DAH NYIAPIN GOLOK NIH!

* * *

_Chapter 12: If PB says so part 1  
_

Ini adalah waktu Lunchtime,dimana waktu yang siswa-siswi idamkan. Mereka bisa main hape sepuasnya,mengerjakan sesuatu aneh,pacaran ( DIDIKAN GA MORAL! ),bersosialisasi dan heboh meng-gossipkan para guru yang mereka benci.

Tapi siapa tahu ada yang sedang tidak MOOD di Lunchtime?

Itulah Chie Satonaka.

GAK NYANTE BANGET SIH LU!

Ouh,author di-galactic punt sama chie rupanya….

Oke,aku mau bertanya "ADA APA DENGAN CHIE"! AADC gitu lho. Tapi,ini bukan tentang apaan tau tentang cinta deh! Tapi,sebelum bertanya aku musti nemuin dia dulu. Dimanakah ia?

KANTIN!

Siapa yang tak tahu?

Nah,itu dia Chie!

Semoga gua gak di-galactic punt ama si chie. Aminnn….

"_hai,chie! Lagi apa?"_

"yang namanya orang di kantin MAKAN!" bentaknya.

Waduh,gua nanyain pertanyaan yang salah.

"_err….maaf. eh,mau gak hari ini kita makan steak bersama?"_

"NAJONG! GUA LAGI DIET! NYARI RIBUT,LU!"

Oh my god! Salah lagi.

"_woke…eh,kamu pasti pinter banget! Ulangan fisika dapet berapa?"_

"LU. BENER-BENER. BIKIN. GUA. EMOSIIII! GUA DAPET 43 BUAT FISIKA,PUAS! SINI LU! GALACTIC PUNT!"

BUAAAAAAAKKKK!

"he? Itu souji,kan? Yang melayang ke atas?" Tanya yosuke.

"dari jauh,iya…." Jawab kanji.

HARI INI SIAL! GUE DI GALACTIC PUNT AMA SI CHIE!

Hmm…kayaknya dia bener-bener 'pissed off',deh. Aku sih heran,tapi ada apa?

Ah,dari kejauhan,kok Yosuke ditendang-tendang,terus dipukul pukul?

Terus chie beralih ke kanji. Dia disirem ama Kratingdaeng (?) terus digebuk.

What the hell is going on,bapak-bapak,mak-mak?

"eh,Souji-kun. Kok babak belur?" Tanya Yukiko.

"_eh…anu,tadi baru di galactic punt ama chie…"_

"KOK BISA! LU APAIN TEMEN GUE,HAH!" bentak si preman yukiko (?)

"_EH BUKAN GUA! ITU SI CHIE-NYA EMANG LAGI MARAH TAOK!"_

"marah kenapa?"

"_tau tuh kenapa. Buktinya di galactic punt."_

"aku pengen tau…sebagai sahabat chie (Y: eh gua ga yuri yaa! Auth: emang enggak! Geer lu! Y: wuapa! fan assault! Auth: gyaa! ) aku mau mencari tahu kenapa dia ngambek!"

"_woke! Mari kita lakukan inspeksi 'AADC' bersama!"_

"maksud loe apaan?"

"_Ada Apa Dengan Chie"_

"oke,ayok."

Aku pikir sih tadi yukiko salah paham,bukannya Ada Apa Dengan Chie jadi Ada Apa Dengan Curut ( digebukin sinetron lovers ).

Akhirnya,aku sudah punya plan! Jadi….

Karena chie cewek,otomatis yang boleh masuk cuman perempuan. Korban kita adalah YUKIKO!

Yukiko bertugas menanyakan kenapa chie marah,emosi,sering pake galactic punt dan muncul di acara AADC ( digebuk massal ama yukiko en chie )

Aku hanya menerima jawaban/hasil interogasi dari yukiko,dan mencoba menganalisa with naoto!

Oke,kamera sekarang diambil alih.

Naoto,sambil nunggu Yukiko en aye dateng,jajan di junes bareng yosuke,rise en teddie.

Kita sekarang menuju rumah chie. Mau interview plus interogasi ( ini wartawan atau polisi? ). Yukiko sudah memakai armor besi tahan peluru,tahan bom,tahan karat ( loh? Kok udah bagus2 ada anti karatan? ) supaya pas chie nge-galactic punt dia,dia gak bakal mental kayak gue tadi siang. Kan kasian,bukannya si yukiko akhir riwayatnya kena penyakit jantung/sakit,eh malah mati di galactic punt!

Ini dia,rumah takdir—maksudku,rumah Chie.

Tapi sejauh ini dia belum pernah di galactic punt. Jadi aku agak sedikit tenang.

Masalahnya,gue nya gak pake armor special apa-apa. nyawa bisa melayang 4 neh. ( sou,nyawa lu ada berapa sih? )

Aku sudah menyuruh yukiko menempelkan tape recorder dibalik jaketnya ( sengaja gue suruh si Yukiko pake jaket,biar ga ketauan gitu. Jaket tebel,merah ( iyalah,yukiko gitu ) dan mahal lagi. ( Punya dia,lho. ). Jadi pas chie mau ngomong,yukiko tinggal pencet tombol "RECORD/tombol gamabr bulet warna merah itu.

Aku tugasnya,tunggu diluar,ngontrol segala situasi dari luar,tujuannya,supaya pas lagi ditanya-tanyain ga bakal diganggu orang luar,kayak tukang pos mau ngirim surat ke chie gitu…

"_oke,yukiko! Masuk kedalam,sana. Good luck"_

"oke,lu juga. Semangat ya ngusir para pengganggu diluar" jawab yukiko,dan berjalan meninggalkan aku ke pintu rumah chie.

Yukiko mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Pintu dibuka. Tampak seperti itu ibunya chie.

Ibunya langsung mempersilahkan yukiko masuk.

Wajar aja,kan si chie ama yukiko sahabatan lama.

Oke,setelah yukiko masuk kedalam,tugas ku pun dimulai. Aku waspada.

* * *

**YUKIKO'S POV**

Inilah dia,rumah chie. Aku dipersilahkan ibunya chie masuk kerumah dengan gampang. Ha. Sekarang kekamar chie.

Oke,aku sudah didepan pintu kamarnya.

*gulp*

Aku benar-benar harus membuka pintu inikah?

Demi kelangsungan majunya jalur cerita,buka aja ah.

JEGREEEEK…

"SIAPA TUH!" teriak chie.

"c-c-chie…ini aku…." Kataku ketakutan.

"oh…yukiko. Ada apa kemari? Mau belajar bersama lagi kah?"

"bukan. Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu,hari ini dan SAAT INI."

"woke…"

Chie mengambil bantal duduk untuk kami duduk. Lalu chie menghembuskan nafas.

"kenapa kamu,chie?" tanyaku.

"hari ini gue lagi depresi banget…"

"HAH? Apa yang terjadi denganmu sampe kamu depresi! PREMAN NYOLONG ELU,YA! SINI,MANA ORANGNYA! GUE GEBUK,GUE TENDANG GUE HAJAR—"

"YUKIKO! BUKANNN! AAAH! JANGAN TENDANG JENDELA!" Chie memotong amukanku.

"oh,oke"

Nyaris aja gue tendang jendelanya chie.

"yowes. Ceritain dong,chie!" pintaku.

"oke,tapi jangan kasihtahu siapa-siapa yah" jawab chie.

"iya iya iya,CEPETAN!"

"jadi gini,kemaren aku kan baru keluar rumah,mao beli steak. Tapi ada surat,itu dituju buat gue. Isinya…." Chie berhenti ditengah jalan.

"apaan isi surat itu?"

"kamu liat aja sendiri!" teriak si chie,nyodorin tuh surat.

"_**Untuk Chie Satonaka ( gendut ) ditempat**_

_**Gue menyatakan KECEWA atas nilai fisika elu yang bernilai 43 ditemukan dilantai terinjak. Loe yang injak yaaaa? BUAHAHAHAHAHA. Ms. Kashiwagi kaget lhoooo….siapin sesajen biar ga dimarahin si Kashiwagi!**_

_**Sementara itu lo makin gendut aje. Steak kagak molor2 lu makan. Diet napa! **_

_**Mau tahu gue siapa? Tonjok-tonjokin aja SEMUA teman cowok terdekatmu.**_

_**-Anonymous Writer- **_"

"jadi,mengerti?" tanyanya.

"tentu,dari segala cara" jawabku.

"dan kalo pelakunya ketemu…GUE ANIAYA HABIS-HABISAN. TERUS GUE BACOTIN AMPE TENGAH MALEM. TERUS GUE KURUNG DI KARUNG,LEMPAR KE SUNGAI NIL." Terornya.

"tapiiii…..itu bukan aku yang nulis,ya?"

"iya,you kan mai bes peren."

"chie…kamu ngomong bahasa apa?"

"BAHASA YUKIKO!"

"…."

* * *

**KEMBALI KE SOUJI…**

Sepertinya yukiko masih lama. Aku hanya terheran-heran,interograsi kok lama ( EMANG LAMA TAOK! ). Tapi,fokus aja ke pekerjaan asal…

Ah,ada nenek-nenek lewat.

"_ada yang bisa saya bantu,nek?"_

"iya,cu…nenek mau ngobrol sama chie-chan…" jawabnya.

Waduh,gawat. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"_oh,maaf,nek. Saya temannya,dan satonaka ga ada dirumah…dia ke samegawa river."_

"oh gitu…samegawa dimana?"

"_di perempatan jalan sana….jauh,lah.."_

"river itu sungai,kan?"

"_iya,nek."_

"samegawa bagian inaba,kan?"

EMANGNYA SAMEGAWA BUKA CABANG,APA.

"_i-iya."_

"samegawa deket yasogami itu,kan?"

"_betul"_

"yasogami itu sekolahan,kan?"

Emangnya panti pijet!

"_iyalah,nek!"_

"yasogami itu sekolah jepang kan…?"

"_iya!"_

"samegawa ama yasogami itu—"

"_IYAIYAIYA NEK SAMEGAWA ITU SUNGAI! LAMA-LAMA TAK CEMPLUNGIN SAMPEYAN!"_

Setelah kubentak,sang nenek terpaku,terus lari sekencang cheetah (lho?).

Tugas pertama selesai.

Menunggu sambil bersiul….

Nguap…

Lalet lewat…

Keselek!

*instant death*

Heeek! Lalet itu rasanya gak enak banget. Belom mandi sih lo! *iyalah tolol kau souji..*

Eh,dari kejauhan ada tukang es krim walls!

"SARI ROTIII….ROTI SARI ROTI.."

Woi salah! Itumah gerobak Sari Roti!

**BODO! GUE LAGI LAPER ROTI NIH…RASA COKLAT BOLEH…**

Huidih sori deh,lagi kere gue!

**AWAS YA,LU GUE KUTUK GA PUNYA PACAR LAGI NIH.**

Oke…

Karena takut akan ancaman author ( sou,lu gombal betul? ) dia langsung ke gerobak sari roti ( yg dikira es krim walls ) dan memasang muka melas.

"kenapa dek? Mo beli apa?" Tanya si pedagang.

"_mas…aku gak punya uang…tapi aku punya dikit,aku mau beli 2 tapi bisanya 1.."_

"wah itu gabisa dek!" jawab si pedagang

"_oh plis mas! Nanti kalo aku ga beliin dia roti,aku bakalan di keroyok,pecut,bakar dan digoreng pake sambel balado!"_

Ngaco bener deh gue. Pasti dia ga percaya.

"duh kasian kamu,daripada kamu bau sambel,nih kukasih 2…gausah bayar,ambil aja!" katanya sambil menyodorkan 2 roti.

Rayuan gue berhasil rupanya.

"ADUH MAKASIH BANGET YA MAS,AKU DOAIN SUPAYA PELANGGAN MAS BANYAK!" sukurku,terus langsung ngebirit ke backstage.

Pas tuh gerobak jalan 2 langkah,beribu orang berebut beli roti. Laku lu!

**Aduuuh makasih rotinya,ini rasa apa?**

Rasa apa? gue gatau! Kan dikasih…

**Coba gue liat…**

Oke,ditunggu…

**WTF!**

APA! KENAPA!

**KOK RASA DUKU SIH? GASUKA GUE!**

Sejak kapan ada roti rasa duku….

Akhirnya author pergi,sambil memakan tuh roti duku!

Kembali kerumah chie.

Melaksanakan tugasku ialah hak segala film—ekh,kok teks pancasila?

Yukiko keluar rumah.

Asiiiik,tugasku selesai.

"_gimana,ko? Udah selesai kan,ko?"_

"emang gue cici elu…dipanggil ko segala! Udah beres,yuk gue ceritain!" sewot cici yukiko.

Author di 'fan assault' lagi ama yukiko.

Kacian deh lu!

"_jadi,let's go to junes!"_

"gue juga tau,tolol!"

"_oh!"

* * *

_

**JUNES TERCINTA DI NEGERI ANTAH-BERANTAH**

"so guys,udah ketemu?" Tanya rise.

"yah,untungnya udah. Thanks to souji juga." Jawab yukiko.

"asiiiik,teddie punya pengalaman denger recorder tape!" sorak teddie

"duh teddie,plis deh! ( lebai ) jangan lebai! ( lu juga lebai! )" nasehat rise.

"iya,mama rise" jawab teddie innocent.

"jadi,kita harus mendengarkan tape ini di ruangan tertutup—rumah souji-senpai." Ujar naoto.

"_kenapa harus rumah gue?"_ tanyaku.

"karena…..dojima ga ada. Nanako kan gampang,kalo dia denger,kita sumpel mulut ama telinganya aja pake lakban." Usul rise.

"_so plis,deh. Itukan sodara gue. Kalo si kai ( chap. 8 ) mah lu gituin boleh! Kalo boleh keroyok aja se-RT!"_ kataku sok cool.

"jadi,kapan kita kerumahmu?" Tanya naoto.

"owh,itu bisa gak senin aja? ( yosuuu! Kok jadi banceeh? )" Tanya yosu.

"_bolehbolehboleh_…."kataku niruin upinipin.

Journey kita masih lamaa! Stay tuned!

* * *

Asek asek,bisa updateee! Setidaknya setelah beberapi hari di-banned buka laptop,HUAKAKAKAKAK. Oh ya,untuk chapter ini,ada chapter lanjutannya lagi. Jadi kalo mao sumbang ide,di chapter setelah chapter setelah ini di-update ( bahasa gajelas nih orang! ) dan tunggu part 2 nya,ya! ookay,and wish me luck for bisa buka laptop ( ELAH! CUMAN BUKA LAPTOP KOK SUSAH! TINGGAL LEP! Eh..itu susis—salah,sozzis yah?


End file.
